Shadow of a Hero Book one
by Athena'sPride95
Summary: Gaia is defeated and her Giants destroyed. Now the Demigods of Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter are getting on with their lives. Until the ominous promise of a goddess, uttered years many years before comes to pass. Percabeth to begin with... This is my first fan fiction I hope you all enjoy it! Rated T for Language and because I am a paranoid person.
1. Prologue

**UPDATE AS OF 02/11/2013: To all those reading this for the first time and for those returning; I have recently read House of Hades and have noticed several things that are inconsistent with my story's plot. If anyone else notices please be aware that this series was planned about a week after Mark of Athena's release. I will attempt to correct any inconsistencies but otherwise this may have to be reclassified as AU.**

* * *

**Author's note: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its associated characters/contents! All right go to Rick Riordan and Puffin books.  
Also be aware that the Prologue is a scene from _The Titan's Curse_ with a tense change. I am merely using it to set the scene for the rest of the book!**

Prologue

_**Hephaestus' Junkyard Many years ago**_

"Ah there you are, Percy," the goddess said "I am Aphrodite."  
Percy slipped into the seat next to her and said something like "Um uh Gah."  
She smiled. "Aren't you sweet? Hold this please." She handed him a polished mirror the size of a dinner plate and had him hold it up for her. She leaned forward and dabbed at her lipstick, though personally Percy couldn't see anything wrong with it. "Do you know why you're here?" she asked.  
He wanted to respond. **_Why couldn't he form a complete sentence? She was only a lady. A seriously beautiful lady. With eyes like pools of spring water. . . Whoa.  
_**He pinched his own arm, hard.  
"I. . . I don't know," he managed.  
"Oh, dear," Aphrodite said. "Still in denial?"  
Outside the car Percy could hear Ares chuckling. He had a feeling he could hear every word they said. The idea of him being outside made him angry, and that helped clear his mind.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.  
"Well then, why are you on this quest?"  
"Artemis has been captured!"  
Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Oh Artemis. _Please. _Talk about a hopeless case. I mean, if they were going to kidnap a goddess, she should be breathtakingly beautiful don't you think? I pity the poor dears who have to imprison Artemis, Bo-ring!"  
"But she was chasing a monster," Percy protested "a really, really bad monster. We have to find it!"  
Aphrodite made him hold the mirror a little higher. She seemed to have found a microscopic problem at the corner of her eye and dabbed at her mascara. "Always some monster. But my dear Percy, That is why the _others_ are on this quest. I'm more interested in _you_"_. _

Percy didn't want to answer, but her eyes drew an answer right out of his mouth.  
"Annabeth is in trouble."  
Aphrodite beamed. "Exactly!"  
"I have to help her," he said. "I've been having these dreams."  
"Ah you even dream about her! That's _so cute_!"  
"No! I mean . . . that's not what I meant."  
She made a _tsk tsk _sound. "Percy, I'm on your side. I'm the reason you're here after all."  
He stared at her. "What?"  
"The poisoned t-shirt the Stoll brothers gave to phoebe," she said. "Did you think that was an accident? Sending Blackjack to find you? Helping you sneak out of the camp?"  
"_You_ did that?"  
"Of course! Because, really, how boring these hunters are. A quest for some monster, blah blah blah. Saving Artemis. Let her stay lost I say. But a quest for true love-"  
"Wait a second, I never said-"  
"Oh, my dear. You don't need to say it. You _do _know Annabeth was close to joining the hunters, don't you?"  
He blushed "I wasn't sure-"  
"She was about to throw her life away! And you, my dear, you can save her from that. It's so romantic!"  
"Uh. . ."  
"Oh put the mirror down," Aphrodite ordered. "I look fine." Percy hadn't realised he was still holding it, but as soon as he put it down, he noticed his arms were sore.  
"Now listen Percy," Aphrodite said. "The hunters are your enemies. Forget them and Artemis and the monster. That's not important. You just concentrate on finding and saving Annabeth."  
"Do you know where she is?"  
Aphrodite waved her hand irritably. "No, no. I leave the details to you. But it's been ages since we've had a good tragic love story." "Whoa, first of all, I never said anything about love. And second, what's up with _tragic?_"  
"Love conquers all," Aphrodite promised. "Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything come between them?"  
"Didn't they start the Trojan War and get thousands of people killed?"  
"Pfft. That's not the point. Follow your heart."  
"But. . . I don't know where it's going. My heart, I mean."  
She smiled sympathetically. She really was beautiful Percy thought. And not just because she had a pretty face or anything. She believed so much in love, it was impossible not to feel giddy when she talked about it.  
"Not knowing is half the fun," Aphrodite said. "Exquisitely painful isn't it? Not being sure who you love and who loves you? Oh, you kids! It's so cute I'm going to cry."  
"No, no," said Percy quickly. "Don't do that."  
"And don't worry," she said. "I'm not going to let this be easy and boring for you. No, I have some wonderful surprises in store. Anguish. Indecision. Oh, just you wait. . ."


	2. Chapter 1: Good Times

Chapter 1: Good times

**_Camp Half-blood; Post Giant war year 1_**

"Wake up Seaweed brain" the voice said snapping Percy out of his daydream. He shook his head to clear his vision and found himself looking into the smiling grey eyed face of Annabeth. "Come on Percy, you look like one of the Hypnos kids right now. What were you thinking about anyway?"  
"You should know the answer to that wise girl?" Percy teased.  
Annabeth's Brow furrowed "Percy I may be a child of the Wisdom Goddess but that doesn't mean I'm a mind reader!"  
"Same thing I always think about when I'm with you"  
She blushed slightly "Which is?" "How amazingly beautiful you are of course!" he cried sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around in a massive hug.  
She Blushed to the roots of her honey blonde hair "Oh, Come on put me down the sun's coming up and we'll be late for breakfast."  
"Nuh-uh" Percy said squeezing her a little tighter and grinning broadly "You'll have to get free first".  
She sighed, exasperated, and then with a sly grin dug her fingers into the small of his back. Percy shuddered and loosened his grip a feeling of electricity coursing through him. Annabeth broke free and spun away.  
"Ok now can we go to breakfast?"  
"Well that's hardly fair is it?" Percy complained his hands shaking slightly as the sensation faded.  
"Hey" she said calmly flicking a lock of hair from her face "Using your Achilles spot to defeat you is a legitimate strategy, and my mother is the_ Goddess_ of strategy so I think you'll find it _is_ fair. Now come on I want to get to the pavilion before the Stolls eat all the pancakes again."

Percy shrugged and took her hand as they walked to the dining pavilion. He had long since resigned himself to the fact that Annabeth was pretty much always right. After all it was only that which had allowed him to trust her enough to lead them out of Tartarus and back to the living world, and it was only by listening to her and believing in her that had given him the courage to take a second dip in the Styx in order to give him the power he had needed to take on Gaia and her Giants.  
As they entered the dining Pavilion hand in hand Chiron looked up from the Buttered toast he was about to eat and said "Ah so good of you two to join us" his tone wasn't angry so much as amused but Percy still felt his cheeks getting warm.  
Annabeth just giggled "sorry Chiron."  
Then she pecked Percy on the cheek and moved to the Athena table whilst Percy sat himself alone at the Poseidon table as usual. This still miffed him. Despite part of his request at the end of the Titan war being that the big three should not be prevented from having children, and that all those left unclaimed shouldn't be ignored anymore, no new Poseidon children had surfaced so to speak. So Percy was still alone at table 3 with no one to talk to. Then he looked over toward table 13 and realised that he didn't really have the right to complain because Nico was by himself too, that is when he wasn't zipping around the mortal world trying to track down rogue spirits like some ghostly bounty hunter.

At the head of the big table Chiron stood banging a spoon against his goblet he called "Just a few quick notes before we begin today's activities". Everyone turned to face him "First please be aware that Archery Classes are postponed until cabin 9 completes the modifications to the new moving target range. I'm sorry Will, you and the rest of Apollo cabin will just have to find other ways to practice. But please refrain from injuring anyone."  
Will Solace head of Apollo cabin slumped down in his seat cutting off the protest he had been about to make. Chiron waited for the rest of the campers to settle down before continuing "The second note I think you'll find more interesting" Percy saw him smile slightly as an audible creek from the benches told him he had their undivided attention. "The qualifying round of this month's chariot Rally will go ahead as planned, so a big hand for the dryads who have arranged a new course for us."  
A round of applause rang through the dining Pavilion as two Elfish looking girls one in a blue Chiton and one in green who Percy recognised as Juniper, Grover's girlfriend rose at the head table. They both bowed and smiled before seating themselves again.  
"Staying on the topic of the chariot race" Chiron said growing serious "I would ask that the Hecate team refrain from using any fire based magic during their next run. It's difficult to repair a Chariot that is little more than a pile of ash, and the Nymphs don't appreciate having their homes incinerated."  
Disapproving muttering broke out around the pavilion. Over at the Hecate table the Oldfield twins Ben and Jen suddenly developed a big interest in their Coco pops. Percy Couldn't help feeling sorry for them, the Oldfields were only second years yet they had a better grasp of spells than most of Hecate's senior campers. As a result they were always getting into trouble.  
"In any case" Chiron continued "all teams who wish to participate must submit their entry forms to the big house by noon today final prep for the qualifier will be at 9:00am tomorrow morning. If you're chariot passes inspection qualifying will begin at 10:30. As usual any teams accepted into the rally will be released from their regular activities in order to prepare. Are there any questions?"  
Percy put his hand up and Chiron looked over at him, his brown eyes fixed on Percy and he smiled knowingly. Then he sighed "Yes Percy mixed cabin teams are permitted".  
Percy quickly put his hand down feeling sheepish and glanced at Annabeth who was trying to hide a smile behind her hand. "Now is there anyone else with a question?" When no one spoke Chiron nodded decisively "Very well let us finish breakfast and get to today's activities."

Once outside the pavilion Percy made a beeline for Annabeth who was explaining the chariot rallies in detail to two first years Athena kids who had only arrived a few days ago. Percy stood behind her at a distance; he had learned that it wasn't a good idea to interrupt Annabeth when she was in full flow because her tongue could be as sharp as her mind if she was annoyed.  
". . . No not that long" she was saying "Only since the end of last summer. We still hold the chariot races of course as it sometimes takes more than a month for the Nymphs to arrange a course, but I mean there's only so many times you can ride around in a circle before people start to lose interest right?"  
Percy couldn't resist "Technically it's an oval" he said. Annabeth turned to face him "Shut up Percy! Can't you see I'm trying to explain things to my siblings?" she tried to look angry but Percy could tell she didn't mean it.  
"I suppose you have a point" he continued "but the fights and crashes always keep people entertained. It's a bigger spectator sport than the rally. The only things likely to watch you there are the monsters that'll attack your Chariot as soon as you get too close."  
The two kids turned pale "M-monsters?" one of them said nervously "Don't they like, lock them up for the race or something?"  
"Are you kidding?" Percy laughed "that's part of the challenge." The two children went even paler and slunk away glancing nervously at the forest as they went.  
"Now why'd you do that?" Annabeth asked "You terrified them and they were only 11"  
"Relax" Percy said "They're Athena kids, if they're anything like you they won't stay scared for long."  
She smiled and he smiled back.  
"Are we going to sign up?" he asked though he knew her well enough to know her answer.  
"Of course we are Seaweed Brain we have a title to defend!"  
"In that case you go fill out the entry form and I'll start preparing the Chariot"  
"Sounds good I'll meet you down by the track" and with that she headed toward the big house.

Percy turned away and started down the hill towards the Chariot garage by the dirt oval. He didn't hurry. As he walked he watched the campers getting on with their daily lives. The Aphrodite campers were having sword fighting practice in the arena, ever since the Giant's defeat when Piper had taken over as head councillor they had become far more willing to get into a fight. As he watched Piper disarmed a camper with her dagger and knocked her flat only to help her up, dust off her armour and help her re-braid her ponytail. For someone who had personally killed two giants and hadn't hesitated to strike down enemy demigods it amazed Percy how caring she could still be.  
Entering the cabin area Percy noticed a crowd gathering down near the minor gods cabins at the end of the green. Curious he changed course and headed for the group. As he walked he saw that Clarisse was outside cabin 5 directing some of her siblings as they primed landmines in the dirt border surrounding the structure.  
As he passed her she looked up at him "Jackson" she said brusquely acknowledging him with a slight nod, which meant she must have been in a good mood.  
Normally her form of greeting was a punch up or challenging him to a duel. Percy nodded back and continued toward the group. As he drew nearer he saw that the group was about eight campers surrounding four others at a table just inside the door of cabin nineteen. It seemed that the Stolls had challenged a couple of the Tyche guys to a game of Poker and now they were regretting it. That was just one more thing Percy had to learn pretty fast after the new cabins were built; never take part in a game of chance at the "19 Casino" as the campers called it. At least not if you wanted to hold onto your money.

* * *

**_Chariot garage_**

An hour later Percy was at the track making adjustments to the Poseidon chariot's axle when something nudged his foot. He automatically tried to sit up whacking his head on the wooden underside and cursing loudly. He rolled out from underneath to find Annabeth standing over him.  
"Need any help?"  
"Nah, it's just the same wheel wobble problem again no matter what I do I can't seem to fix it?"  
Annabeth rolled her eyes "Have you tried tightening the nuts on the wheel?"  
"Of course"  
"Did you check the rim for wear?"  
"Obviously"  
"Did you check that none of the bolts you're using have worn smooth?"  
"Yes, yes I . . . no"  
"Well that's probably it then isn't it?" She walked around the side of the chariot "Crank it up for me could you Percy?"  
"Sure. No problem" he muttered a little annoyed that he had missed something so basic. He grabbed the car jack that was resting next to the tool kit and cranked up the chariot so it was resting on one wheel. Annabeth grabbed the power drill and bent over to check the wheel nuts.

Percy sighed as he gazed at her, he couldn't stay mad at her, she was perfect. In her denim shorts and Orange camp half-blood t-shirt she was the image of perfection.  
"Ah ha here's the problem"  
Sure the girls from Aphrodite's cabin were fine but most of them were air-heads, Annabeth was the best of both; Brains and Beauty.  
"That should do it. Ok Percy you can wind it down now." Add to that the fact that they had both effectively died and come back to life together, fighting their way through the deepest pits of Tartarus.  
"Percy?"  
No one would ever separate them.  
"PERCY!" Percy started and looked round his hand instinctively flying to his pocket "What!"  
"You were drooling"  
"No I wasn't"  
"Uh Yeah you were" She kissed him again dropping the power drill back in the tool box. "Come on, we've got a race to win."


	3. Chapter 2: Qualification

Chapter 2: Qualification

**_Mount Olympus; Palace of Aphrodite_**

The love goddess sat at her makeup table staring into the mirror. She knew she really ought to be dealing with other issues, so many celebrity couples to break up, but to be honest she was to fascinated by the pair before her now. She had thrown virtually every challenge she could think of at them. Jealousy? That hadn't worked they had both overcome their rivals and now one was dead and the other was the Oracle! Amnesiac love triangle? No that hadn't worked either, despite Hera's mind wipe _he_ had still chosen _her_ over that Roman Praetor. Extreme stress and danger situation? Forget it! If anything that had brought them closer together. Now Aphrodite sat at her table wondering what she could do next. It seemed that the love these two shared transcended godly power.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Was there anything left to throw at this couple? This was proving a challenge such as she had not faced for millennia, a challenge that she intended to overcome. But how? It seemed that their bond was magical and nothing not Mortal, Demigod, God or monster could break it.  
Hmmm . . . Magic and monsters, now there was something she hadn't thought of. She reached into one of her draws and pulled out a fashion catalogue and began flipping through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.  
"It's been a long time since I've I had one of these" she glanced over the rim of the catalogue just in time to see Annabeth kiss Percy again. "Oh yes . . . this could be fun."

Time to see just how willing the saviour of Olympus was to fight for his love.

* * *

**_Camp half-blood; Chariot Rally course_**

"Don't you ever get annoyed by the fact that you two are always the last to go?" Grover asked as he stood at the course's start point with Annabeth and Percy.  
Percy shrugged **"**Not really, if anything I think it annoys the other campers more than us"  
Grover looked confused "How'd you figure that?"  
Percy laughed and heard Annabeth laugh too.  
She poked her head up from inside the Chariot where she was making final adjustments "Because they put in all that effort. . ." she began  
"And then we wipe them off the board!" Percy finished smugly.  
"Well you certainly don't lack confidence" Grover said smiling as well. "But the course is longer than before and with more rough terrain, Chiron asked me to have the Nymphs make the course more challenging."  
Percy knew why. He and Annabeth had held the laurels since the beginning of the chariot rallies last summer. Chiron probably wanted to give the other campers a chance to win before all the cabins stopped entering. Percy felt that he had a point but that didn't mean they were just going to let the other teams win. If they wanted the Laurels they would have to take them from him.  
"We'll be fine. Tell you the truth I get kinda bored of winning all the time."  
"I don't" Annabeth called.

As they stood talking a red chariot pulled by a pair of skeletal horses tore out of the woods and across the finish. Clarisse and her co-driver jumped off and ran over to Chiron who was reading their time off a stopwatch in his hand.  
"Five minutes, fifty five, point eight" he told them "our fastest time today. Well done."  
Clarisse looked over at Percy and smirked, as she walked past them she muttered to her co-driver loud enough for Percy to hear "Let's see team love birds beat that."  
Percy made to follow them and chew Clarisse out but Grover held him back.  
"Come on Percy you know she just wants to wind you up."  
Percy shook himself free "I'm not wound up"  
"Empathy link remember? I can tell."  
Percy seethed silently his hand resting on his pocket, but then he felt Annabeth's hand on his shoulder and her breath on the back of his neck and he relaxed.  
"Come on" she said gently "we're next"  
He turned and climbed up into the chariot taking the reins as he had so many times before and called out with his mind.  
**_OK team. Ready for this? _****  
****_As always boss_**came Blackjack's reply**_me and Porkpie are always game for a good race. But I wish that you didn't have to restrict my wings. I thought you said you were gonna talk to them about that?_****  
****_I did! Chiron said that none of the other teams are using Pegasii and so you can't be allowed to use your wings. Sorry buddy but it's the rules.  
_**Blackjack snorted in frustration. **_Fine, but we better be getting extra sugar cubes. Which team are we trying' to beat this time?_**  
Percy smiled. Blackjack shared his enjoyment of competitive sports. **_Well it's only the qualifier but Clarisse and her skele-ponies have set the fastest time so far._** **_Five minutes, fifty five, point eight.  
_**Blackjack whinnied in anger and pawed the ground **_those freaky donkeys think they're so smart! Just give the word boss we'll trample that time.  
That's what I like to hear._****  
**"Giving the team a pep talk Percy?" Annabeth asked as she climbed up beside him. Grover stepped back to stand beside Chiron who had his stopwatch and clipboard ready.  
"Ok Percy, Annabeth. You know how this works, one lap of the course, I will time you and how fast you are determines whether or not you get the advantage tomorrow. You must complete the course in ten minutes or less in order to qualify."  
"Got it Chiron, we're good to go."  
"Very good. On your marks, set, go!"

The Chariot shot away from the line with incredible speed and Percy had to wrap the reins around his wrists to keep from flying out. Annabeth clung to the rim of the Chariot's basket with both hands, her blonde hair streaming out behind her.  
She looked at him, exhilarated "Styx Percy what did you say to them?!"  
"Never mind that now you better get ready to read those directions we're entering the forest!"  
They tore into the forest weaving a complicated path through the trees, they jumped the creek and passed Zeus' fist riding deeper into the towering pines and firs and other things that Percy couldn't or didn't bother to identify. Soon they reached the farthest point of the course and swung sharply, running parallel to a high limestone cliff to their right. They tore past Bunker nine and the Argo II memorial nearly causing Leo, who was polishing the ship's bronze figurehead, to fall of his ladder. The guy was almost always working on projects in there. Sometimes he even ate and slept at the place! Percy didn't have long to think about it though as he had to swerve to avoid a Large rock near the edge of the path that would have shattered their wheel if they hit it.  
"How are we on time?" he yelled to Annabeth.  
"Two minutes, fifty six" she called back "but we're just coming up to the halfway marker. At this rate we'll easily beat Clarisse's time."

As they turned the corner back toward camp Percy thought he saw a flicker of movement through the trees a little way from the course. He tried to focus on it but it moved to fast to pin down. He thought he saw a flicker of fabric. A cape maybe? But why would a camper be out here in the middle of the…?  
"PERCY!"  
He snapped his attention back to the course just in time to see a tree hurtling toward them he yanked hard on the reins turning the chariot so fast that it rose on its right wheel.  
"We're going to roll!" Annabeth screamed.  
Percy could see she was right; he jumped into the left hand side of the chariot and mentally yelled at blackjack to slow down before they crashed. Their speed decreased dramatically and the chariot crashed to the ground, the wheel hitting the dirt with an audible CRACK!  
"Damage assessment?" Percy yelled.  
Annabeth leaned over the side of the Chariot to check what had happened then came back up looking worried. "We've lost three of our wheel spokes, which is going to cut our speed in half."  
"Can we still make it?" Percy asked.  
"Only if we don't slow down for anything, but if we go much faster than this that wheel is going to collapse."  
Percy cursed loudly "alright then we'll just have to focus on staying on course and not hit anything."  
"Good Plan" Annabeth agreed.

From that moment on every rock was a landmine and every bend became an enemy as the rode back toward the finish line. He fought them and dodged them, just trying to nurse their crippled chariot home. As they approached the edge of the woods Annabeth glanced at her stopwatch and her eyes widened in alarm.  
"Five minutes forty! Punch it Percy."  
"Are you sure?"  
"If we don't Clarisse is going to beat us!"  
That was all the incentive Percy needed. He shook the reins and called out **_All right Blackjack give it everything you've got. NOW!  
Sure thing boss, hit it Porkpie!_**  
The Chariot immediately shot forwards straight out of the woods toward the finish where Chiron and Grover were standing.  
"Five forty five" Annabeth called.  
Percy gripped the reins so hard his knuckled turned white.  
"Five fifty!" Chiron noticed they weren't slowing and stepped back from the line.  
"Five fifty one, two, three . . ." they hit a slight bump and the stopwatch flew out of Annabeth's hand. "Shit! Sorry Percy"  
Grover let out a terrified bleat and dove away as the chariot skidded across the finish line in a cloud of dust. Percy didn't even wait for it to settle; he leapt from the Chariot and sprinted over to Chiron who was still coughing and waving his hand in front of his face to ward off the dirt. Annabeth ran up behind him.  
"Well" he said between coughs "you at least your taking this event seriously."  
"Yea, yea, yea come on what was the time? Annabeth dropped the stopwatch at the last moment."  
"Patience dear boy. Let me see now" he wiped a layer of dirt off the stopwatch's face and looked at the time.  
Percy felt anxiety building in his stomach; he couldn't give Clarisse the satisfaction of having beaten him even if all it meant that she would gain advantage in the final race.

"Five fifty five point nine" Chiron announced "The Ares team will receive advantage during the finals."  
"WHAT?!" both Annabeth and Percy exclaimed simultaneously. As if to punctuate their words there was a loud crash and Percy turned to see that the Chariot's damaged wheel had collapsed.  
Blackjack looked over at him **_wasn't me.  
_**Gales of laughter came from the Ares campers who were gathered around Clarisse a little way off. They howled and jeered until Chiron shooed them away ordering them to get back to their training.  
"Don't take it so hard Percy" Grover said picking himself up and brushing the dust out of his goat fur "it's the first time you two haven't come first, and anyway didn't you say you were tired of winning all the time?"  
"Yeah but I had no intention of losing to Clarisse!"  
Annabeth tapped him on the shoulder and gestured down the hill "Calm down Percy, you're causing a cyclone in the canoe lake. There's still the final."  
As usual her presence calmed him "you're right. I thought you were the competitive one though?"  
She didn't answer him; she'd moved over to the Chariot wreck and was inspecting the collapsed wheel. After a few seconds she rose and walked back to him.  
"There's no way we're fixing that. I don't even think there's even enough wheel left to fix."  
"No problem" Percy said "I'll talk to Leo at dinner, he still owes me a couple of favours."  
Annabeth wrapped her arms around him "Alright then. I'd better go I have Arts & Crafts in fifteen minutes."  
"Ok" he said not wanting her to go "See you later."  
She squeezed him a little tighter then let go and jogged off towards the A&C cabin. Percy stared after her for a few seconds then turned back to Grover who had been hovering awkwardly behind him.  
"I'd better go too, I have a meeting with the other Lords of the Wild to get to" he said "I'll catch ya later Percy" and he turned and clopped off toward the forest.

**_Well _**Percy though to Blackjack **_just us then_**_.  
__**Yeah boss but before you get all emotional could you please unhook us from this thing? My wings hurt.  
Oh right **_he said realising that Blackjack and Porkpie were still tethered to the wrecked Chariot **_Sorry guys_**. He un-hitched them from the wreck and led them back to the stables, then turned back toward his cabin. Out of the corner of his eye, near the edge of the woods he thought he saw a flash of pink and a ripple of purple. He whipped his head around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He stood staring for a few seconds longer then shrugged and walked off toward the rest of his normal activities.

From the trees at the edge of the woods a humanoid figure watched all that was happening, its pink aura flickering in agitation at having almost been discovered. A few seconds passed then the figure swept away into the forest and disappeared amongst the thick trunks.


	4. Chapter 3: The Roman Ambassador

Chapter 3: The Roman Ambassador

**_Big house; front porch_**

The old Centaur sat in his magic wheelchair on the porch of the big house reading another Science fiction novel. It still amazed him that mortals could have such vivid imaginations and yet fail to see the all the fantastic events and creatures that surrounded them every day. They even came up with 'rational explanations' to explain away anything they did see. Typhon was a storm front, the car park in Rome collapsing into Tartarus was an earthquake, Porphyrion exploding as Jason and Percy struck him down was a nuclear weapon's test gone wrong.

**_Amazing. _**

Chiron was so absorbed in thought he didn't notice the boy in a purple cloak and Shirt who was standing next to him until he cleared his throat. He glanced up from the book and nearly jumped out of his wheelchair. For a moment he thought the boy standing next to him was Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes that had betrayed the camp to Cronus. When he looked again though he saw that the boy wasn't Luke; he was too young for starters no more than eighteen, there was no scar across the boy's face and his eyes were a deep brown, so deep the almost looked black.  
**_How odd_** Chiron thought.  
"Can I help you son?" he asked politely.  
The boy took a moment to reply "Yes, sorry sir. My name is Jacob, I'm the Ambassador for camp Jupiter".  
Instantly Chiron was suspicious, cautiously he asked "I was under the impression that Jason was still the Roman Ambassador. When did you take over from him?"  
The boy laughed quietly "Oh I haven't taken over from him. He is currently on a quest for Vulcan and is thus indisposed."  
"Ah I see" Said Chiron though he was still slightly unconvinced "we weren't actually expecting you for another week."  
"Well, being premature is better than being belated I suppose. I apologise for the change in timetable sir but Reyna has some major events planned that overlap with our usual conference date, and wishes that every member of the Legion be present at that time. If it is an inconvenience I could return to camp and request that we re-schedule for a later date?"  
"No, no" Chiron answered quickly.

_**These Romans and their blasted schedules**_.  
They never strayed from them but if for some reason they changed one then it was expected that everyone else could adapt as well no questions asked. If he asked to reschedule the camp would appear sloppy and he didn't want the shame of that.  
"It's no problem. I'll announce your arrival at dinner tonight, but in the meantime please make yourself at home.  
"Thank you very much. I would be grateful for some food and drink. Where is the mess hall?"  
"Ah, I'm afraid you just missed lunch but the dining pavilion is just over there" he said indicating the white columned structure. "If you'd make your way there I'll have someone come and attend to you."  
The boy bowed to him and left the big house, heading for the pavilion. Chiron watched him go. He still was unsure about the boy but he seemed nice enough, if a bit overly formal. Then again that was to be expected from a first time visitor. Chiron Flagged down a passing Dryad and instructed her to attend to the young lad then made his way into his office to prepare for the meeting of camp leaders that would now have to take place tomorrow.

* * *

**_Dining Pavilion; later that evening_**

Annabeth sat at her usual spot at the head of the Athena table talking and laughing with her cabin mates as they ate dinner. Every so often she would glance over at the Poseidon table, and every time she did Percy would be looking right back at her. She couldn't help feeling that little pang of sympathy she got every time he did. Despite the oath of the big three being lifted Percy still had no siblings to talk to. She wished she could bend the rules and go and sit with him but even if she got permission then it would cause outcry from the other cabins.

Chiron, who had left earlier during the meal, trotted into the pavilion talking to someone who was to his right and so was hidden from view by the centaur's flank. Chiron finished his sentence before turning to the assembled campers. He rapped one of his front hooves on the stone floor to get everyone's attention then began to speak.  
"Just a quick announcement for the attention of all Cabin leaders" he began "As you know we are expecting the Annual visit from Camp Jupiter's ambassador in a week's time."  
Annabeth heard groans from some of the other cabins but she was immediately interested and kept her attention focused on Chiron.  
"However due to a change in schedule he has arrived early, as such the council will be tomorrow at noon."  
Annabeth looked at the Aphrodite table to see Piper leaning forward in her seat; she leapt at any opportunity to see Jason. You could only do so much with Iris messages, and the little free time available at the annual Greek-Roman sporting tournament.  
"Treat him with respect and courtesy please."

Chiron turned to reveal the person stood behind him and Annabeth nearly fell out of her seat in shock. She heard a loud clatter and saw that Percy _had _fallen of his seat and was scrambling to get back up, the pizza he had been eating now in his hair, which caused a few snickers of derision from the Ares table but for the most part the pavilion was silent apart from an exclamation of dismay from Piper. It wasn't hard to understand why; where Jason should have been Luke was standing in a purple camp Jupiter t-shirt and cloak.

No, not Luke the kid she was seeing now had no scar, he was younger and had unsettling deep brown eyes that appeared black in the light thrown by the flames in the bronze braziers around the pavilion.  
"Thank you Sir" the boy said which surprised Annabeth as Chiron usually asked everyone to call him by name.  
The boy addressed the entire pavilion with a confidence that spoke of long political experience. "Greetings to you all, my name is Jacob. Temporary Ambassador for camp Jupiter, I apologise for my Praetor's absence but when Vulcan wants you for a quest you can't ignore him."  
Annabeth knew the boy spoke true, she had met Hephaestus several times before and the only thing fierier than his beard was his temper. She was fairly sure his Roman aspect wouldn't be much different.  
Jacob continued speaking surveying the pavilion as he did so. Annabeth wondered why he looked with particular distaste at the Aphrodite table. Parental rivalry?  
"I am honoured to have such an opportunity and hope that I can earn the respect and friendship of as many of you as possible during my brief stay here. And I hope to get to know some of you very well indeed."  
Annabeth noticed that his brown eyes had come to rest on her. The gaze was deep and penetrating as if he could see into her and Annabeth got a creepy feeling that he could. He paused for a moment longer then bowed and took a seat next to Chiron at the head activities director nodded respectfully at the boy then stood and cleared his throat.  
"Thank you Jacob we look forward to having you here. In other news the results of the chariot qualifiers are in. . . ." he began reeling off a list of teams that had qualified for the chariot finals but Annabeth was more fixated on how similar Jacob looked to Luke. He caught her staring and flashed a perfect white smile before returning to his barbequed chicken. He didn't look up from his food again until Chiron announced that it was time to head down to the campfire.

As Percy and Annabeth left the Pavilion the met Jacob outside who seemed to have been waiting just for them. He turned to them and put an arm out to shake Percy's hand "Perseus Jackson! It is truly an honour to meet one of the greatest Greek heroes of our time."  
Percy looked down at Jacob's proffered hand but did not shake it "Just Percy if you don't mind. Perseus is reserved for Gods, friends and mortal enemies."  
Jacob looked surprised and took a step back "My apologies. I just hoped we could be friends."  
"Yeah, well you look a lot like someone else who used to call me a 'friend' and that person tried to kill me more times than I care to remember."  
"Percy!" cried Annabeth, shocked at his totally uncharacteristic hostility "He's just trying to be friendly." He grunted but did not unfold his arms.  
Jacob relaxed slightly "Ah the great Annabeth Chase. Daughter of the wise and noble Minerva" he made as if to shake her hand too but seemed to think better of it.  
"Actually" said Annabeth wrinkling her nose with displeasure "I've met Minerva and she is not my mother. My mother is Athena."  
"Oh right." Jacob said awkwardly "I'm not very good at this Greek and Roman thing yet am I?"  
"You think?" muttered Percy. Annabeth shot him a poisonous glare, and then turned back to Jacob as the three of them began to make their way towards the amphitheatre.  
"Well you seem to know enough about us but what about you? Who's your godly parent?"  
"Well there is not much to tell. Like I said at the Pavilion I only received this posting because Jason was indisposed, but as to my parents my mother is Venus".

This caught Annabeth off guard and even Percy's stony countenance broke long enough to show surprise. She had never heard of Aphrodite's children ever being politicians, most of them were too worried about themselves to care about the wider community. She supposed Jacob's father might have something to do with it but the love goddess didn't seem to be the type to date intellectuals. She decided to ask anyway.  
"So who was your father?"  
Jacob's voice suddenly became flat and emotionless "I have no father."  
It wasn't an unusual response. A lot of half-bloods had problems with their mortal parents as well as their immortal ones and didn't want anything to do with them. She'd run away from her dad when she was seven and it was only through Percy's encouragement that she had fixed their relationship. Thalia had hated her mother and run away from her too, and she could think of one or two others at camp with a similar history. But the chance that Aphrodite would have kids with anyone other than movie stars or fashion icons intrigued her. If that was the case it might explain why he didn't want to talk about it, it was possible the boy felt ashamed of his uncommon parentage.

Yet still she couldn't get over the fact that this unusual diplomat looked so much like Luke. Not much scared her but this boy did, his appearance was too creepy to be coincidence.

The way he kept staring at her wasn't helping much either.


	5. Chapter 4: The Winds of Change

Chapter 4: The Winds of change

**_Half-Blood hill; the middle of the night_**

Percy was alone with Annabeth at the top of Half-blood hill, staring out over a silent campground. The wind whipped around them, ruffling his short black hair and causing Annabeth's blonde tresses to flow back as though caught in a slipstream. Percy didn't speak for a long time; he didn't want to ruin the mood. Then he noticed how quiet the camp was, no lights came from any of the cabin windows and no smoke rose from the big house's chimney. He was just about to mention it to Annabeth when a strange scent came with the wind, not unpleasant, but not one he could identify either. Yet it appeared strangely familiar to him.

Suddenly the wind strengthened into a gale and Percy had to shut his eyes and shield his face against the tendrils of rushing air that stung his face. Instinctively he put out his hand to take Annabeth's but couldn't feel her. A sudden wave of fear hit him and turning his head so that the wind wasn't in his eyes he opened them to slits so he could look, then they went wide with alarm as he saw that Annabeth was no longer beside him.  
"Annabeth?" he yelled into the wind, no response.  
"Annabeth!" he called getting more and more worried "Annabeth where are you?" The only response was a slight ebbing in the wind so that he was no longer fighting just to stay on his feet.

Then a different smell came to him, the scent of the forest and of night air. He turned around to see Thalia stumble out from behind the tree her face pale, her eyes wide and scared.  
"Thalia?" Percy asked slightly relieved but still concerned at the sight of the daughter of Zeus, one of his best friends looking so distraught "What's wrong? And, where's Annabeth gone?" But she just stared at him not moving. Percy noticed that the silver circlet that marked her out as Artemis' lieutenant and second in command of the Hunters had fallen out.

She just Stared.

The wind had died down completely now and they were enveloped in absolute silence. Not even a rustling in the tree branches disturbed the still air. Percy was by this point terrified, which was unusual for him having fought and defeated, Titans, Giants and countless monsters. He didn't spook easily but the look in Thalia's eyes petrified him. "Thalia" he said quietly "What's the matter is there something you need to tell me? Is there something you need help with?" At his words Thalia's expression changed, the fear in her eyes was still there but there was something else as well.  
"Percy" she said, her voice scarcely more than a whisper. "Percy I am so sorry."  
A tear, a solitary tear ran down her cheek splashing onto the dirt at her feet and she put out a hand as if to take his. For a split second he was confused as well as terrified. Thalia was one of the toughest girls he knew. Then he resolved himself, but as Percy moved to take it and comfort her she looked up sharply as hearing a noise yet there was still silence. Percy froze his hand centimetres from hers.  
She looked back at him and the fear in her eyes had turned to total despair "Percy, Percy I have to tell you something." She whispered rapidly, the despair in her eyes now showing in the way her voice trembled.  
"What?" he asked what is it. "Percy I. . ." but what she might have told him he never found out because the smell of pine needles came again and she vanished right in front of him leaving nothing but Aegis, her sliver bracelet, to spiral down and land in the dirt in front of him. Percy collapsed to his hands and knees in shock as laughing came from all around him, a high clear laughter that would have been beautiful had the horror of the situation not numbed his senses and left him feeling hollow and alone. Then everything went black and he woke, sitting bolt upright on his bunk grabbing at the sheets. He stared wildly around the cabin the horror of his dream chasing him into the waking world. Eventually he calmed down. He had been dreaming and Percy knew from bitter personal experience that he could not afford to ignore what he had seen.

Once his heart rate and breathing slowed sufficiently for him to move without passing out he got up and dressed as quickly as he could whilst his hands were still shaking. Glancing at his wrist watch he saw that he still had half an hour before he needed to head for the dining pavilion so he instead opted to head to cabin six. He needed to talk to Annabeth right away and tell her about what he'd seen in his dream. If there was any person smart enough to figure it out it was Annabeth. He would have liked to talk to their Oracle Rachael Elizabeth Dare too but unfortunately she had gone to France to look at a university that had offered her a place on their master's Art degree and hadn't come back yet. As he walked across the green he saw Annabeth emerging from the cabin and stretching before settling herself on a chair outside the cabin and taking out a book.  
Reading, that was one thing about Annabeth that hadn't changed since the day they first met. Books on architecture, mythology, history, technology if it was educational and difficult to understand odds on Annabeth had read it. Percy was shaken out of his reminiscence when he spotted another figure emerging further up the green near cabin 8.  
The figure had blonde hair a purple cloak, Jacob! He looked around briefly not seeming to register Percy's presence then headed straight towards cabin six.  
**_What are you playing at then?_** Percy wondered.  
He started walking again watching Jacob as he moved closer to the Athena cabin. When he was still fifteen feet away he called to Annabeth who looked up apparently surprised to see the Jupiter ambassador.

Suspicious of the boy's intentions Percy, instead of walking up to the pair changed course to get out of sight of the porch and ducked behind a corner of the cabin crouching down so that he was within earshot of what the boy had to say but out of sight of both him and Annabeth.  
Annabeth spoke from around the corner. "Oh hey Jacob can I help you with something?"  
Her tone was polite but guarded as if she were suspicious of him too. There was no response for a few seconds and Percy wondered what the boy was up to. Curiosity won out and he stuck his head out from behind the cabin to take a look. Annabeth was still sitting in the chair with the book open on her lap Jacob was standing still gazing at the floor as if unsure what to say.  
"Jacob are you ok?" Annabeth asked. Jacob suddenly looked up and Percy had to yank his head back out of view unsure of whether the boy had seen him.  
"No Ms Chase I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you for some help regarding the meeting of the camp leaders at lunch. You see I have never been to a conference here before and I'm afraid I have no idea where I'm going."  
**_Ms Chase? _**Thought Percy **_what a grade A political douchebag. What the hell kind of teenager greets another, especially a girl, by their last name?  
_**_**Unless he's from like, Texas or something? **_Percy added as an afterthought. But his accent suggested otherwise.  
Annabeth mimicked the thought by saying "Ms Chase? Really Jacob why so formal? Just call me Annabeth like everyone else does."  
"Oh ok" said Jacob "I just thought it would be important to talk to you now seeing as you're likely to be the most important leader at today's meeting."  
**_What's with this guy?_** Thought Percy **_did he get his political position through ass kissing?  
_**Thankfully Annabeth did not seem at all affected by Jacob's deliberate flattery "Well thank you Jacob" she said flatly "but being head councillor for this cabin I have duties. If you like I can get one of my siblings to show you round during the course of the day?"  
Jacob sounded slightly disappointed "No. No thank you I'll speak to Chiron and ask one of your fauns to help out I wouldn't want to be detrimental to your training sessions."  
The sentence seemed sarcastic to Percy but the tone of Jacobs's voice suggested that he genuinely meant it as an apology.  
Annabeth also seemed disarmed by the boy's apparent honesty. "Well um . . . thanks for understanding Jacob. But hey I'll see you at the meeting today"  
"Ok. Well thank you anyway Ms Ch. . . . Annabeth" Percy heard Jacobs footsteps recede from the porch and after a few more seconds stepped out from behind the cabin.

Jacob was still walking toward the big house in the distance and Annabeth had returned to her book. Bending his legs Percy jumped up lithely both feet landing silently on cabin 6's porch railing, a feat that until recently he would never have been able to manage. He crouched there for a few seconds waiting to see if she would notice him but she was absorbed in her book again and didn't even glance up when he shifted audibly. Eventually he cleared his throat and said "What do you suppose that was all about then?"  
To his guilty satisfaction Annabeth jumped and let out a squeak of surprise from which she would have died of embarrassment if anyone but him had heard it.  
She looked up at him angrily "Seaweed brain! You'll give me a heart attack" she growled and lobbed her book on oriental architecture at him which he caught deftly in one hand.  
"I doubt that. But seriously why does that kid keep hanging around you? It's creepy."  
"Don't be so hard on him it's probably his first time around so many Greeks. It's only natural that he'd want advice". "From you?" Annabeth looked hurt and even more infuriated "Why not me?" she said indignantly "You were expecting him to ask Clarisse maybe?"  
Percy had to chuckle at the thought of someone asking Clarisse for advice on conference etiquette.  
"No I suppose not." He sprang down from the rail to land next to her handing the book back "I was only joking by the way. But seriously that kid is still way too much like . . . you know, Luke, for my liking"  
"I know what you mean but we can't judge people based on appearance. After all, you're not as stupid as you look!"  
Percy smiled "Thanks" then realised what she'd just said "Hey!"

Annabeth laughed and stepped off the porch, heading for the dining pavilion "Come on dumbass let's get up there for breakfast, then I want to get in a couple of rounds in the arena before the meeting today. How do feel about a throwing knife competition?"  
Percy followed her up the hill towards breakfast his mind churning with the scene he had just witnessed, so much so that the topic of his dream passed entirely from his thoughts.

* * *

**_Big house rec room; noon_**

When the meeting of councillor's began later that day Percy was in a relatively good mood. He'd only lost badly to Annabeth in their competition earlier that morning instead of horribly and as a plus one of his not so uncommon "stray" knives had embedded itself in Clarice's shield as she passed and made her yelp. The ensuing fist fight had to be broken up by Annabeth and Chris Rodriguez but on the whole the morning hadn't been too bad.

Now though as he sat at the ping pong table with the other councillors Percy felt a growing sense of unease. This was for two reasons; firstly that the only cabin leader not yet present at the meeting was Annabeth and secondly because the only other person yet to arrive was Jacob. He didn't know why that made him uneasy, Annabeth was always scrabbling around getting notes in order prior to regular meetings and this one was impromptu so she was probably having a meltdown. Jacob was probably just hopelessly lost trying to find his way here. After all, Camp Half-blood didn't share Camp Jupiter's street planning or straight roads or signposting. So it was probably hell for the poor stupid Venus kid. Then another thought crossed his mind, after all they were missing together and Percy had noticed the way _he _looked at her. He didn't need to be an Oracle to figure out that Jacob was hitting on Annabeth. If that was the case then Roman diplomat or not Jacob had better watch himself. Percy didn't take kindly to other people messing with him like that. At that moment the door opened and Annabeth entered papers in hand followed by Jacob who entered looking crestfallen. Apparently holding the door open for her hadn't gotten him the attention he had hoped for.  
**_Loser._**

"Now that we are all present" Chiron said "we can begin. Firstly I would like to formally welcome you Jacob and introduce you to the heads of the cabins. You of course already know Percy and Annabeth head councillors for Poseidon and Athena. This is Piper of Aphrodite, Leo of Hephaestus. . ." As he spoke he pointed out each of the councillors in turn until all of them had been introduced. After which the old centaur moved onto the usual political stuff, news from each camp, scheduling of future events and such. It was at about this point that Percy lost interest as he usually did. Today however it wasn't boredom that kept him from focusing on the meeting it was the way Jacob wouldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend. It was both disconcerting and sickening but Annabeth seemed impervious to the Blonde teen's advances. Just as well or Percy would have been tempted to beat the interest in her out of the boy, screw the consequences.

When Chiron finally drew the meeting to a close Percy couldn't help but feel relief at the fact that it was over. Jacob he stood thanked Chiron for his hospitality, glanced once more at Annabeth then left without another word. Percy was about ready to dismiss the threat from Jacob as over but he wanted to talk to Annabeth and find out if he had been right.  
He met up with her just outside the rec room "Hey Annabeth" he called as he came up behind her "Can you spare a minute?"  
She turned to him lowering the folder she had been reading notes from "Always what's up Percy?"  
Percy hesitated for a moment worried that Annabeth might take his questions the wrong way and the last thing he wanted to do right now was piss her off.  
"Percy? Is something wrong? You can always tell me you know."  
He hesitated a second longer, and then ploughed on regardless "Has Jacob been bugging you again? He didn't stop staring at you for the whole meeting".  
To his relief Annabeth rolled her eyes in agreement.  
"I don't know what's with the guy. He's been trailing after me all day acting all gentlemanly, ughh! I don't know if he's a stalker or what but he knew stuff about my favourite architects, my likes and dislikes, and he only arrived yesterday. He gets on my nerves _and _he's creepy"  
Percy felt rage rising inside him like the tides. That little Roman arse _had _been hitting on Annabeth. If he saw the little prick again he was going to beat the crap out of him.

Annabeth must have noticed because she grabbed either side of his face and forced him to look straight into her eyes. "Percy, listen to me. Don't do anything you'll regret. The council is over and tonight Jacob will leave." She held him tight then and rested her head on his shoulder, still looking at him "Let's just forget about him and get back to what's important"  
Yet she was right Percy thought and as always he felt he was lucky to have her to keep him from stupidity. Athena had once told Percy that his fatal flaw was personal loyalty, that he would destroy the world to save a friend. Personally he felt that it was his temper and knack for being an idiot that had gotten him into trouble far more.  
"Ok" he muttered allowing his anger to subside "but if I ever see that guy again it'll be too soon."


	6. Chapter 5: Breaking Curfew

Chapter 5: Breaking Curfew

**_Palace of Aphrodite; Mount Olympus_**

To say that the Love Goddess was annoyed would be the understatement of the Millennium. Not only had Jacob failed miserably to drive a wedge between Percy and Annabeth the little brats had dared to call him annoying and creepy. To be fair though she perhaps had made him slightly clingy, but that was beside the point. No one insulted her creations. None of them were anything less than beauty and perfection!

If that was how it was going to be then she would have to take extreme measures.

* * *

**_Camp Half-Blood Outside Big house; late evening_**

It was late and Annabeth was tired. Hardly surprising seeing as she had pulled curfew duty for the third night in a row. Despite this she had dutifully made her way around the green checking cabins were lights out and ensuring there were no campers lingering without permission. Thankfully she hadn't had any issues tonight, there'd been a pair of kids in the arts and crafts cabin but it turned out they were working on a project that required moonlight so she had left them to it.

She was just about to turn in her report to Chiron and get to bed when a flicker of movement around the corner of the porch caught her eye and a faint whisper of sound like material rustling. Someone was hiding in the Shadow of the big house. She turned and was about to call out to the camper when she caught herself and bit down on the sound before it escaped. She'd just checked the camp and apart from the two in A&C all the campers had been in their cabins. Normally this wouldn't concern her, it could easily be a satyr or nymph but still her gut told her that whatever was hiding was altogether more malevolent. She drew her knife and moved to the corner where she'd seen the movement. There, A thump and muttering! If it were one of the woodland creatures they should have no reason to be sneaking around. She took a deep breath and held it, then flipped her knife over in her hand and whirled out from behind the corner hurling the knife towards the sound. There was a loud CRACK as her knife buried itself to the hilt in the back of one of the wooden porch chairs followed swiftly by a terrified yell. Jacob fell headfirst over the porch railing landing upside down in a rhododendron bush.

Annabeth had realised who it was about half a second after the knife had left her grip and now she hurried to the edge of the porch where Jacob's Armani loafers were poking out "Oh my Gods! I am so sorry Jacob I didn't think it was you."  
Jacob was too busy flailing his legs in the air and swearing in Latin to reply until Annabeth grabbed him by the ankles and hauled him out where he knelt on the ground still cursing.  
"You crazy Bitch you could have killed me! Is it normal practice to assassinate ambassadors when they visit this camp or do you just enjoy throwing knives at unsuspecting guests? When I inform Reyna of this she'll…"  
He cut off abruptly when he realised who he was yelling at. "Oh Annabeth it's you why…why are you throwing knives at me in the dead of night?"  
"I told you Jacob I didn't realise it was you. I thought you were an intruder or a monster stupid enough to leave the forest. I just acted on instinct!"  
Jacob's eyebrow rose with scepticism "And your instincts told you to throw your knife at a target without first verifying whether or not it is in fact hostile?"

Annabeth moved to the chair with her blade embedded in it and yanked it out irritably jamming it back into its sheath. "Yes they did. Three weeks in Tartarus can leave you operating on a short fuse!" she sank into the chair "And I'm tired. Why are you still here anyway? You were supposed to have left at the conclusion of our conference earlier today".  
"Indeed I was but thanks to a miscommunication my transport was delayed. Chiron gave me permission to wait here until it arrived." He moved over and sat in the chair opposite her staring her in the face.  
"What about you though? Why are you out so late? I was under the impression that a curfew is enforced here."  
"It is!" She snapped angrily "I was the one enforcing it!"  
Jacob flinched at her anger but quickly regained his composure "Apologies I didn't know. But surely one night of curfew duty wouldn't leave you that exhausted?"  
"No" said Annabeth she had calmed down slightly but she was still annoyed. "But three will especially when campers don't get the lights out when they're supposed to"  
Jacob looked confused "Surely you could enlist some help to make the task easier. Wasn't Percy willing to aid you?"  
Annabeth laughed at this which, she saw, made Jacob even more confused "Are you kidding? He passed out in his cabin before the campfire started. I didn't know two litres of cobalt cherry coke and an extra-large Pizza can do that to a person. I don't think he would notice the Minotaur tap dancing on his chest."  
"Well forgive me for saying so but he doesn't seem like the most reliable person".  
Annabeth felt anger flair at the slight on her boyfriend "Don't you dare! True he may not be the perfect camper but when it comes to his friends he is the best person to rely on". Jacob stared at her and said nothing. "Don't believe me? His fatal flaw is personal loyalty he'd destroy anyone or anything to help me or anyone else he loves for that matter".

As soon as she spoke she knew that she shouldn't have said anything. Revealing a fatal flaw to anyone you didn't trust entirely was ill advised even at the best of times. Who knew whether that person would end up using the information against you? Jacob however didn't seem to care, either that or he had already known Percy's fatal flaw.  
Annabeth didn't know which possibility concerned her more.  
"Very well" Jacob said leaning back in his chair and staring up at the porch awning "I shall say no more. But might I ask that you wait with me a few minutes, my transport is due soon and I don't want to wait alone."  
Annabeth was very dubious about this particular proposal. Percy already knew that Jacob had been vying for her affections and who knew what people would think if anyone saw them alone together on the porch in the middle of the night. On the other hand she reasoned who was going to see her? It was the middle of the night and the only people who would see her were residents of the big house and they would believe what she told them.  
"Ok. But wait with you is all I'm going to do. Don't get any funny ideas."  
"I wouldn't dream of it" she seriously doubted that but they sat their anyway as the minutes ticked by.

Annabeth must have dosed off because she blinked awake to find her head resting on the porch table. The porch lights were no longer on.  
**_They must have been on a timer _**she thought.  
Then she sat up abruptly "Holy Zeus how long was I asleep?"  
"Not that long" came Jacobs reply from opposite her "But perhaps you should be praying to, rather than cursing, the Gods".  
**_That sounds ominous_****.  
**"Annabeth you're a smart girl, did you never wonder why I really showed up early to camp?"  
**_This sounds REALLY ominous_**_._  
"I thought there was a change in timetable?"  
Jacob laughed coldly "Really Annabeth, don't be so naïve. What of my appearance? And how I knew everything about you?" A faint pink aura was flickering around him.  
**_Oh great!_** Annabeth thought "So you're a monster then?"  
"I wouldn't use that term to describe myself and I don't think mother Aphrodite would appreciate it either."  
**_Aphrodite? At least he told the truth about his mother. That explains why he kept coming onto me!_**_**Aphrodite must want to split me and Percy up. Not likely**__.  
_Annabeth sat still except for her right hand which crept toward her knife. "So what you failed to take my affections so now you're going to take my life or something lame like that?"  
**K****_eep it talking_**.  
"No nothing so Clichéd" The pink aura was charging brighter "You see I haven't failed dear Annabeth. You will be mine!"  
She went for her knife.  
The creature's Aura flashed.  
Everything went Black.


	7. Chapter 6: Demigod Distractions

Chapter 6: Demigod Distractions

**_Big house: early morning_**

Annabeth woke suddenly to find herself in a leather armchair by a fire with Chiron watching her from across the room. As she sat up her head throbbed and for a brief moment pink tinged the edges of her vision. Then it cleared and she felt fine again.  
Chiron wheeled over to her "Ah awake already are you my dear? I expected you to miss breakfast."  
"Where's Jacob?" Annabeth asked.  
Chiron's brow furrowed at the inquiry "He left some time ago. When you didn't check in after your curfew duty I came outside and found you asleep on the Porch. Jacob said you'd offered to wait with him and then fallen asleep. My dear girl you are working too hard."  
Annabeth wondered why she was disappointed to hear Jacob had gone without waking her to say goodbye.  
She shook herself vigorously, **_the exhaustion must be getting too me. I don't care.  
_**"How long have I been asleep?" she asked aloud.  
"Not long enough" said Chiron sternly "you go back to your cabin and get some sleep, fatigue can be as dangerous as a physical injury. You know that, now go on and don't worry about your duties I'll have that taken care of."  
Annabeth was about to protest when she was cut off by a huge yawn, Chiron was right she was tired. Slowly she got up from the chair and made her way to the door. She stepped outside to find that the sun had only just begun to rise.  
**_Jacob can't have left that long ago it was one o'clock in the morning when I sat with him to wait . . . What the hell?  
_**Again Annabeth wondered why she cared and distracted herself with considering which camper would be best to take over responsibility while she rested.

With Malcolm in charge of Athena cabin's activities for the day Annabeth moved to her bed, swept a pile of scrolls off the mattress and collapsed onto it falling asleep within five seconds. She must have slept for hours but it felt like only moments later that Malcolm shook her awake and told her that it was time to come for dinner. Groggily, feeling almost as if she hadn't slept at all she got up showered and changed out of the clothes she was wearing which were now dirty and ruffled from being worn for all of the previous day and then slept in. As she made her way to the dining pavilion she watched everywhere for Percy hoping that being with him could help restore her sanity.  
**_I feel fine, if a bit tired but I can't shake the feeling that something else happened last night besides falling asleep on the porch. Something serious. Why else would Jacob leave without speaking to me?_** **_Whatever it was caused him to leave in a hurry._** Spotting Percy waving to her from a little way off she broke into a jog reaching him as he turned to walk into the pavilion.  
Something about the way she appeared must have seemed off to Percy because he didn't enter immediately; instead he turned to her with a look of concern "Is everything alright?"  
Annabeth flinched inwardly, was it that obvious that she wasn't in her right mind?  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.  
The question came out terser than she intended and Percy looked even more concerned "Well you've looked anywhere but at me since you arrived and you keep worrying your necklace".

Annabeth looked down and realised that she had been unconsciously fiddling with the seashell that was strung on her camp Half-blood necklace; the one that Percy had given her just before the war against Gaia and the Giants had begun and Hera abducted him.  
"Come on Annabeth" Percy continued "What have I done this time?"  
**_Selfish jerk_** thought a small but particularly vindictive part of her **_Why does he assume it's always about him?  
He's not selfish _**said the sane her **_he's your boyfriend. He's just concerned that he's upset you.  
So?  
So! You know he can't stand it if he thinks your anger is his fault?_**  
"Annabeth please?" She could hear the worry in his voice this time and the sound brought her back to reality to find him with both hands on her shoulders staring into her face.  
Two sea green eyes filled her vision "Sorry Percy I'm just tired I've been on Curfew duty three nights running and I'm a bit fatigued."  
She hoped this answer would satisfy him, she didn't know what he would think of the strange places she was finding her mind drifting to today. To be honest she didn't know what to make of them stared at her a moment longer then sighed and took a step back still looking her in the face.  
"Ok Annabeth but you know you can tell me whatever it is. If you want to tell me we'll get through it together."  
**_Wow…How Cheesy.  
SHUT UP!  
_**"Thanks Percy I'm just feeling a bit off today. Let's get to the pavilion before we end up on Dish washing duty for being late. He stood for a second more then took her hand and walked into the pavilion. Tonight though she didn't get the usual warm feeling from the contact, her mind was on other things. Things that she just couldn't seem to get it off.

* * *

**_Chariot garage; 10 minutes before rally start_**

Percy couldn't concentrate; he was too distracted thinking about Annabeth. For the past week since Chiron had found her asleep on the porch of the Big House she'd been acting weird. Well not weird but just off, she always seemed distracted as if she were deep in thought about something else. Percy was convinced she was mad at him despite her refusal to admit that there was any problem when he asked her about it. On top of all that she was still as tired as she had been seven days ago, there were bags under her eyes and although she attempted to hide it Percy had seen her yawning and dozing off several times in the past few days. He hoped that she would be alright for the Chariot rally finals this afternoon they would need everything they had if they were going to close the advantage that Clarisse had won in the qualifier. The biggest worry he had right now though wasn't that she was mad at him, or her fatigue, or that she was really distracted it was the simple fact that right now she was not here.

When the chariot races came around Annabeth was usually down at the stables before dawn making final adjustments, planning against monster attacks, learning the course directions by heart and on one occasion replacing the entire axel assembly single handed just to ensure that the chariot was in peak condition prior to the event. Now though with only eight minutes until their start in the rally Percy was left to prep the Chariot himself.  
"Hey Percy" he jumped, startled and turned to face Grover who had come up behind him without him noticing.  
"Oh hey Grover what's up?"  
"That's what I was just about to ask you your worry is coming through so strong it's giving me a blinder of a headache" he looked around apparently noticing for the first time that Percy was alone.  
"Where's Annabeth?"  
"THAT'S what I'm worried about!" Percy told him sheathing and unsheathing Riptide in agitation.  
"She's never been late before, much less come this close to missing an event altogether.  
"I'd go out and look for her but I need to be here if Chiron comes around or we'll be disqualified."  
"I'll go look if you like. No one's started yet and there's not that much to see anyway."  
"Would you man? That'd be so great, if she's not here soon I don't know what the leeway is for late starters."  
"There isn't one. Don't worry I'll find her." He turned and galloped away leaving Percy to stand and worry.

Minutes passed with no sign of Annabeth or Grover, then with two minutes left until they were due to start Percy felt a wave of relief then a flash of worry through his empathy link, apparently he'd found her. All Percy could do was project a sense of urgency in the hope that they would not be too far off and could get back in the next minute and a half. Deep down though he knew it was hopeless, no matter how fast the pair of them moved there was no way they could make it back before they were supposed to start.  
Chiron called from the start line "Percy are you ready to start?"  
"Just a moment Chiron!" he called back. This clearly did not sit well with the Centaur who handed his clipboard to the Dryad next to him and trotted over to where Percy stood.  
"Percy you realise that if you don't start on time you will be disqualified. We have to keep this event running smoothly."  
"Chiron can't you just give us like a minute Annabeth still isn't here yet. Grover's just gone to get her they're going to be back in like thirty seconds."  
"Percy I'm sorry but we can't have double standards when it comes to this sort of thing."  
"But Annabeth's been acting weird recently!"  
"I know"  
"What! What do you mean 'you know'? If that's the case why can't you cut us a break here?"  
"Because I fear that had you not sent Grover to look for her she may not have attended at all."  
"What?" Percy was beginning to get seriously angry now "What are you talking about!" Chiron hesitated, whatever it was that made him think Annabeth would have blown off the chariot race entirely he didn't want to say.  
"CHIRON!" Percy yelled losing what little of his cool had remained "Quit stalling and tell me what the hell the problem is!"

The Old Centaur's eyes flashed dangerously and Percy thought that he had at last gone too far, but the anger quickly subsided to be replaced with understanding. Clearly Chiron could see why he was in such a state. Annabeth meant everything to him.  
"Percy the reason I procrastinate is because I have no desire to distress you further, but this is not the first time in the past few days that she has proven… distracted. She has also not been fulfilling her duties as camp councillor and head of cabin 6." Now Percy was sure there was something horribly wrong. Annabeth would _never_ shirk any of her duties especially if it would be bad for her siblings.  
"Well has she said or done anything to explain why she hasn't been doing her duties?"  
"No. She hasn't said anything which is all the more cause for concern, but as to what she has been doing Malcolm has informed me that for at least the past four nights she has been leaving the cabin approximately an hour after lights out."  
"Well hasn't anyone stopped her to ask her what the hell she was doing?"  
"Well actually when Malcolm brought it to my attention I told him to leave the matter be"  
"What the Hades for?"  
"Well you to being close as you are I simply assumed she was going to meet you. I know you're in violation of camp rules but after all you've done together I thought you deserved a little freedom in the matter."  
"Oh" Percy said sheepishly, the embarrassment deflating his anger.  
Chiron continued on "However now that it is clear that this is not the case perhaps you could find out what the problem is. If she'll tell anyone it will be you" he looked down at his hooves suddenly sad "it's a shame that she no longer has the confidence to confide in me."  
He looked up as two figures appeared in the stable doorway ""Ah here they are" he said quietly so that only Percy and not Grover and Annabeth who were panting in the doorway could hear him "I will leave the matter in your hands" and without another word he turned and cantered away back to the chariot course.

The pair approached him Grover panting and Annabeth looking mortified "Oh my Gods Percy I am so sorry. I just sort of passed out in my cabin… I've been… I've not been feeling to well all week."  
Percy stared waiting for her to explain but instead she completely changed topic. "Are we still ok for the rally?" The anger that had burned out at Chiron's earlier comment blazed again but he held it in check. If he was going to find out what the problem was he would need to keep cool, not yell at her.  
"No. you missed it by about fifty seconds. Chiron said he couldn't have one rule for some and not for others so we were disqualified" he fought to keep the bitter disappointment out of his voice.  
"Annabeth we need to talk."  
It didn't surprise Percy that she suddenly seemed very defensive "What about?" Grover could obviously sense Percy's intentions because he pricked up his ears as if he'd heard someone call his name.  
"What's that Chiron?" he called "Right coming!" Percy had to keep a smile of his face as Grover galloped away. Grover's nervous disposition meant he could make any confrontation comical no matter how serious. Once the satyr had gone Percy's attention returned to Annabeth.

**_Carefully _**he thought **_careful what you say_**.  
"Annabeth, Chiron told me you haven't been feeling well this week."  
**_Good, good_** **_keep it casual don't make any accusations.  
_**To his relief her reply seemed guarded but not evasive "Yea well… I don't really know what's causing it… I just feel really tired and can't keep my mind on things."  
"Have you been to the infirmary about it? Perhaps they have something that could help?"  
"Yes. It was one of the first things I did but nothing they tried worked."  
**_Try and find something useful out._**  
"Have you been sleeping ok?"  
Percy thought, she took slightly too long to respond "Yea that's something else that's weird. I've sleeping fine the whole time."  
**_Ok now she's definitely lying._**  
"Are you sure? You haven't been waking up in the middle of the night? You haven't been walking around?"  
**_Smooth. _**  
"What are you implying? No I haven't what a weird thing to say."  
Again though, Percy noticed that she seemed to answer too quickly and she didn't meet his eyes she spoke.  
"Annabeth if there's something wrong tell me. You know that I'm always here for you. Whatever it is we can work it out together." Her tone softened and she relaxed slightly but she still didn't reveal anything useful when she said "Thanks Percy but really I'm fine. I just need some time to get better."  
Resigned to the fact that talking would not yield any useful information Percy said "Well ok. What should I tell Chiron?"  
"Tell him… tell him to find someone to mind my duties for a couple of days I'll spend them resting and then I'm sure I'll be back to my old self."  
"Ok I'll tell him that."  
"Right well thanks again Percy. See you later." Without so much as a backward glance she turned and dashed away from him back toward the cabins. Percy watched her go. He didn't try to stop her. He couldn't understand why she would lie outright to him. Not only had she completely denied that she had left her cabin at night but she hadn't offered an explanation as to why she was wearing so much makeup despite the fact the she claimed to have been passed out in her cabin.  
**_Fine_** Percy thought as she disappeared from view **_I didn't want to but, if she's not going to tell me when I ask her, I'll just have to find out for myself._**


	8. Chapter 7: Danger, intrigue and a Nymph

Chapter 7: Danger, Intrigue and a Nymph 

**_Behind cabin 6_**

At exactly one hour and three minutes after lights out Annabeth emerged from the Athena cabin and bolted off towards the woods without so much as a cursory glance around to make sure she wasn't being followed. Percy, who had been crouching behind the weapons shed for so long his knees had cramped, rose stiffly and began to follow after her. He didn't go farther than the front door before Malcolm poked his head out from inside and signalled that he wanted to talk. Wary of losing track of Annabeth in the dense trees he turned and sprinted back to the doorway.  
"What is it Malcolm?" he whispered quickly "I'm gonna' lose her"  
"Sorry Percy. I just thought you'd want to know that she was on her phone before she left"  
Percy did want to know. "Thanks Malcolm anything else?"  
"No nothing else to report" He looked over Percy's shoulder "You'd better get going she just reached the treeline".  
Percy turned to look back and found that he was right; Annabeth had paused at the treeline and seemed to be rummaging in her bag for something. Percy turned and began to follow careful to keep to the shadows in order to keep from being noticed. As he reached the Demeter cabin Annabeth flicked on a torch. Instinctively Percy crouched low to the ground in case she should sweep it around but instead she just walked straight into the trees.

Percy sprinted to cover the large stretch of open ground between him and the forest. When he was still about twenty feet away he crossed directly from where he was to the trees in front of him. Reaching them he glanced around to check that no one was following _him_ then he uncapped Riptide and dove through the bushes and into the forest beyond. It was easy enough for him to follow her even this far away as he could see her torch cutting a swathe through the almost complete darkness. The problem was that Percy couldn't risk lighting his own torch for fear of being spotted and so he tripped over and walked into everything in the forest. Several times he stepped on dry twigs or walked into something and he would have to throw himself to the ground as Annabeth's light swept towards him.

As Annabeth pushed deeper into the forest Percy grew more and more concerned. Whoever or whatever had Annabeth over a barrel it was having her go far beyond the reach of any possible help. Percy realised that they were in fact drawing closer and closer to the outer edge of the camp boundaries. Was Annabeth leaving camp? If so why come out here? The entire camp and forest was in a Valley the only way in and out on the surface was past Thalia's tree. Yet Annabeth was going somewhere. The Limestone cliff that marked the entrance to Bunker 9 appeared in the beam of Annabeth's torch twenty feet ahead. His brief hope that perhaps she was working on some project or other was crushed though because instead of walking up to the correct section she turned and began to walk Parallel with the sheer white face.

Dismayed Percy began to follow again but as he did so a protruding root snagged his ankle causing him to fall flat on his face. Unfortunately he did so straight onto another thick branch resting on the forest floor, probably torn off by some shambling monster. The fall didn't hurt him but the bump was still significant enough to leave him dizzy. He was also heavy enough to break the branch with a very audible, _crack _which was amplified further by the cliff face. The torchlight whirled towards him but was just as quickly extinguished and he heard running footsteps receding rapidly in to the now utter blackness. Percy pushed himself up, still dizzy, and stumbled after her but without a light to guide him it was hopeless and soon he lost all trace of her.  
**_I'll never be able to follow her far enough to find out what's going on!_** He thought dejectedly stabbing Riptide into the dirt. He sat down under the tree that had tripped him.  
Out of pure frustration he looked up into the branches of the tree and yelled "This is your fault!" he hadn't really expected a response but a Wood nymph appeared next to him rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
"Don't yell at me. If you're too stupid to bring a torch with you then that's not my problem." When he didn't respond she leaned in closer and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to demigod" She straightened up and put her hands on her hips "What are you even doing out here?"  
Percy looked up at the nymph. "Trying to find out where Annabeth went." The anguish he felt must have shown in his face because the nymph's demeanour changed from annoyance to concern.  
"Well for Zeus' sake why are you searching in the middle of the night?"  
Despite his despair Percy couldn't help rolling his eyes. Now he knew how Annabeth felt every time Percy asked a stupid question "Because she won't tell me what's wrong so I was following her, DUH."  
The nymph didn't seem annoyed by his terse response "Well if I may say so you don't exactly make the best hunter."  
"Thanks a lot Little Miss helpful" He responded sarcastically.  
"Hey I'm just being honest, and my name is Maple."

Percy was about to make a scathing retort when a thought occurred to him; he might not be the best _hunter_ but one of his best friends was one of the finest _Huntresses _to have ever been granted immortality! He jumped up and hugged the shocked nymph "Maple you are a Genius!"  
"I am?" she gasped as Percy squeezed her. When he let go and stepped back she said "Glad I could help."  
"I've got an Iris message to send" Percy told her wrenching riptide out of the dirt and capping it. "Thanks Maple" then he was running back through the forest in, what he assumed was the direction of the cabins.

* * *

**_Back at cabin 3_**

After much stumbling through trees, falling into holes and skirting around monsters he didn't have time to fight Percy made it back to the Poseidon cabin at about quarter past midnight. Normally he would have considered it stupid to do anything at this time of night but he was too worried about Annabeth. Even if he didn't have the skill to follow Annabeth he was certain that one of his best friends would. He rooted around in the dark of his unlit cabin unwilling to be caught by anyone who may be on curfew duty. He didn't want to reveal his idea to anyone who might let it slip to Annabeth.

Eventually he found what he was looking for and moved to the rear of the cabin where an ornately carved water feature, much like the one he had sliced in half several years ago, stood gently bubbling and producing a cloud of mist.  
Quietly he whispered "Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow accept my offering" and tossed the coin into the mist. When there was no splash Percy knew his money ha been accepted and said "Show me the camp of the Hunters".  
The sudden light that blazed as a result of the campfire that appeared in the mist blinded Percy and he had to shield his eyes until they adjusted to the orange glow that now filled his room. He beheld a group of girls in forest camouflage talking and laughing as they toasted marshmallows. They could have easily have been a group of girl scouts on a wilderness trip, except for the large silver hunting knives stuck in their belts or the huge Timber Wolves curled at their feet like contented dogs. None of them had noticed him yet.

Suddenly self-conscious Percy awkwardly cleared his throat. In less than a second twenty silver weapons were pointed in his direction. Despite it only being an image he still flinched involuntarily.  
"Wait!" he said as loudly as he dared "Thalia? Thalia I need your help".  
The girl nearest the screen lowered her hunting knife and stared at him. She looked older than the rest of the girls about sixteen. Of course she was older than that, roughly Percy's age, but being immortal she hadn't aged a day since she had taken her vows of eternal maidenhood.  
"I hope this is urgent Percy" she said calmly waving at her Hunters to lower their weapons "we may be friends but that doesn't mean you can call me whenever you feel like it."  
"I know, I know. Look I'll keep this brief. I can't risk talking for long and there's stuff I can't say through an Iris message but Annabeth's in trouble."  
He immediately had her full attention; if there was one Demi-god outside of the Hunter's that Thalia had a connection with it was Annabeth.  
Her eyes suddenly grew wide with concern. "What's happened?"  
Percy thought he heard movement outside his cabin and glanced over his shoulder but there was nothing there. He turned back to the Iris message he spoke hurriedly, wanting to finish before he was discovered and had to explain what he was doing.  
"That's just it I don't know. Whatever it is she's not telling me and when I confronted her about it she lied to my face."  
"I need more than that Percy why do you need _our_ help we're hunter's not relationship councillors".  
Percy heard a female shout from somewhere outside the cabin and a torch beam swept past his window.  
"No. Not the Hunter's help just yours. I can't say anymore right now but you know I wouldn't contact you unless it was _really _bad. Please if you can, meet me in my cabin tomorrow evening. Don't let anybody see you" someone banged on the cabin door and Percy jumped "Please hurry".

Thalia opened her mouth to speak but Percy Swept his hand through the mist obliterating the image in one movement and dove for the bed as his unlocked cabin door flew open and torchlight lanced into the room.  
He tried his best to sound groggy as he sat back up. "Huh, hey what are you playing at? Get that out of my face Clarisse."  
The daughter of Ares did no such thing as she stepped across the threshold "Don't play innocent Jackson. I could see the light you were showing from the big house."  
"Well it's off now!" he said angrily "So what's the problem?"  
Clarisse lowered her torch "What were you doing anyway setting fire to your curtains?"  
"None of your business"  
"I ought to report you for this. You'll be on kitchen duty for a month."  
"You mean like I ought to report seeing you going down to the Sound with Chris." It was a bluff. In fact it was just something Annabeth had told him she had seen whilst working curfew duty but he couldn't think of anything else that would distract her.  
It worked though because Clarisse's hand went to her sword belt "You wouldn't Jackson"  
"Well let's just let this one slide then shall we?" he asked innocently.  
"You're up to something Jackson" She said suspiciously.  
"_Moi_?" he asked a lot more confident than he felt "Why I would never do such a thing?" he knew that laying on the sarcasm wasn't a good idea but he gambled on the fact that Clarisse wouldn't want to run the risk of being separated from Chris.

She didn't answer with words instead she grunted and stormed out of the cabin slamming the door as she went. Percy breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed back onto his bed. All he could do now was hope that Thalia would come and that Annabeth would live long enough for them to help her.

* * *

**A.N: Well that's everything that's been sitting on my hard drive for Zeus knows how long. I'm currently working on chapter 8 so everything after this point won't be as refined. So I would love it if you'd review the story so far and help out with whatever I post in the future.**

**I'd love to know if this project is worthwhile continuing! Thanks to all! **


	9. Chapter 8: Hunting the truth

Chapter 8: Hunting the Truth

**_Hunter encampment: Franconia Notch state Park; Vermont_**

"Percy you can't just . . ." Artemis' lieutenant said to the empty patch of air that had been Percy's face until a second ago. She fumed silently, Percy was right. She _did _know that Percy wouldn't have called her unless he was seriously worried. In some ways though that just made the situation worse. Percy was a friend, one of her closest, but he was also male. That caused two problems. Firstly was that if she didn't aid Percy and find out what was going on it could result, not only in the end of their friendship, but also in Annabeth's death assuming Percy wasn't exaggerating. On the other hand she had her own duties. She couldn't just abandon her sisters and rush off to help someone she shouldn't even be in contact with. Then she thought of the look in Percy's eyes.

Pure desperation.

"Phoebe you're in charge" she said getting to her feet and retrieving her quiver from next to the tent.  
"What?" exclaimed the Hunter in question "you're not seriously going to help that . . . that _boy_ are you?" An angry clamour of female voices suggested that the other Hunters were of the same opinion.  
"Shut up!" Thalia yelled above the noise, instantly everyone was silent. Thalia snapped her fingers and her wolf, Midnight, immediately woke and sprinted to its place at her side. "That _boy_ has saved my life more than once. If it weren't for him and Annabeth I'd still be a Pine tree at the top of Half-Blood Hill right now."  
She dismantled her tent as she spoke "Don't question me sister! At least not in this matter, it is as much about honour as friendship."  
Phoebe looked like she was about to argue but appeared to change her mind and dropped her gaze. "Yes Thalia." "Thank you. I shall return as soon as possible." Then she turned and raced away into the trees beyond the warm glow of the Hunter's campfire.

As she ran she considered everything that Percy had done since they had met; reviving her, saving Olympus twice, fighting and killing Giants and perhaps most impressive falling into the ancient abyss and escaping alive. The only other boy she knew that came even close to Percy in bravery and skill was her brother Jason. So what could possibly have happened that left him, not only asking for her help, but scared and desperate? She redoubled her speed, dashing straight for the state line. The only way she would find out was to get to camp Half-Blood as quickly as possible.

* * *

**_Camp Half-Blood: Evening_**

Thalia reached camp Half-Blood's boundary line as the Conch horn blew summoning the campers to the dining pavilion for dinner.  
**_Perfect _**she thought **_that'll just make it easier for me to get to Percy's cabin unseen_**.  
Turning to Midnight she said "Go now; wait for me at the edge of the forest. Hunt if you need to but stay out of sight and be ready to come when I call." The wolf flicked her ears in agreement then turned and dashed away into the trees. Thalia watched her go then turned her attention back to the camp below her as the last few campers in the valley below entered the dining pavilion. Quickly and silently, constantly aware of any potential latecomers that might spot her she made her way down onto the communal green. Luckily she met no-one and was soon outside cabin three. Thinking perhaps that Percy was still inside waiting she knocked lightly on the door but when there was no response she pushed it and it swung open without resistance. A quick search proved that the cabin was empty so she sat down on a bunk to wait.

The minutes snailed by as she sat waiting for dinner to end, she would have loved to get some food herself having travelled from Vermont to Long island without pausing to rest but Percy had asked her to stay hidden. She unslung her quiver and set it next to her. Absently she began fiddling with Aegis around her wrist, she didn't realise what she was doing until she accidentally caused it to spring to full form nearly whacking her in the chest. After that she just sat staring out of the window at the Long Island Sound not far off. About ten minutes later the cabin door banged open again and Percy rushed in slamming and bolting it behind him. He glanced around the room before running around the cabin shutting every window and drawing every blind.  
**_Wow_** she thought as he did so **_he really doesn't want to give the game away. This must be bad._**  
"Thalia" Percy said whilst still moving around the cabin "I'm glad you're here so early it'll give me a chance to explain what I couldn't earlier".  
"You had better" Thalia keep her voice calm, she was tired and irritable but for Percy's sake she tried not to sound it "I left my sisters in the middle of a forest in Vermont to rush here".

Percy had already sat down opposite her on the bunk. He told her about everything that occurred over the course of the past few days. As he talked pulled Riptide from pocket, he didn't uncap it but he waved the pen around, gesturing with it as he spoke. She learned everything from Jacob's arrival at camp to Annabeth's sudden strange behaviour, lying to his face and shirking her camp duties. This in particular shocked Thalia, Annabeth was likely the most responsible and dependable Demigod in the world. She would never let her camp duties slip unless whatever she was mixed up in was so monumental it consumed all her time. Finally Percy told of how he had tried to follow Annabeth when she had been sneaking out of camp only to lose her in the darkness. He barely paused for breath throughout the entire tale and when he finally finished he was panting as if he'd just run for his life from a swarm of angry Cyclopes. Thalia still couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
After a long pause and several deep, shuddering breaths Percy said "And that's why I'm asking for you help because I can't do this without your Hunter's ability to track."

She didn't respond for a long time, her brain considering the information and trying to think what could cause such turmoil between her two best friends.  
**_What does it matter?_** She asked herself **_Annabeth's in trouble and the only male you are even close to liking needs your help. Less thinking more action!  
_**She picked up her quiver and slung it across her back.  
"Ok Percy where are we going?"  
Percy seemed to relax; he heaved a sigh of relief "for the moment nowhere. The campfire just started and that's set to last at least two hours. You should probably catch a nap before then, you look like crap. "  
"Oh thanks a lot Jackson" she growled but she unslung her quiver for the second time and sank back gratefully on one of several bunks in the cabin that were never occupied. The moment she closed her eyes she passed out, sliding into a black and dreamless sleep.  
Then Percy shook her awake "The campfire's over, Chiron just dismissed everyone. We need to move soon."

Thalia got up and shouldered her quiver moving with Percy to the door of Cabin 3. They waited there until the last of the campers had entered their cabins then Percy turned to her again.  
"Ok she usually leaves about an hour after lights out. If she follows the same pattern she'll cross into the woods opposite the Demeter cabin. You should probably wait there for her, but don't let her see you."  
She scowled at him "Are you telling me how to do my job Jackson?"  
Percy raised his hands "No, no I just . . ."  
She punched him in the shoulder; a slight electrical current caused the son of the sea's hair to stand up on end.  
"Relax Percy I know you're only trying to help. Don't worry, I'll find out what Annabeth's problem is and then we'll sort it out ok?"  
He didn't answer with words. Instead he nodded and pushed open the door. Casually he stepped forward and leant against the door frame but he did so leaving just enough room for Thalia to squeeze past him and vault onto the low roof of the cabin where she could watch for movement. She heard the door below her shut as Percy went back inside.

A few more seconds passed, when she didn't spot any curfew patrols or slow campers she jumped from the roof of the Poseidon cabin and wrapped her arms around one of the marble columns that adorned her father's cabin. She shimmied up onto the roof and from there it was easy to hop to cabin two and then four where she took cover in a small patch of sunflowers that for some reason were sprouting on the cabin's roof. There she waited for Annabeth to appear. If she were a normal demigod this would have been murder on her ADHD brain but she had learned the when hunting, patience was just as much a valuable tool as speed or skill with a bow. The call for lights out came and went, so did the curfew patrol but Thalia didn't move a muscle even though her legs began to cramp. The last thing she wanted was for the plants to move at the wrong moment and give her position away before the hunt even began.

Then at last Annabeth appeared from cabin six moving fast and keeping low to avoid being seen.  
**_Had circumstances been different_** Thalia thought briefly **_she would have made a great Huntress._**  
Just as Percy had said Annabeth moved to almost directly below where Thalia hid and peered around before moving into the trees flicking on a torch as she went. Thalia waited until the distance between them was great enough then vaulted down from the roof of cabin four and sprinted across the grass to the tree line. Instead of following from ground level as Percy had done she took a flying leap at about ten feet and caught hold of one of the tree's lower hanging branches. She began to leap from tree to tree following Annabeth's light from almost directly above with feline grace and a speed that no mortal and few animals could match. Eventually they reached the limestone cliff where Annabeth stopped apparently to catch her breath and Thalia dropped silently to the ground where crouched waiting to see where Annabeth would go next.  
"Come on" she muttered to herself "Where are you going?"  
As if in answer Annabeth turned and began to walk Parallel with the cliff. Thalia remembered that it was here where Percy had lost her so she took out a small crystal whistle and blew on it. It didn't make a sound audible to mortals or demigod but it would bring midnight running the moment she heard it. Sure enough as Thalia continued on after the Blonde a silver wolf slipped silently out of the undergrowth and fell into step next to her.

They didn't stop again until Annabeth swept her torch over a pile of fallen boulders that had formed a ramp. Thalia's knew before she even started to ascend that Annabeth had been using this as a means to secretly enter and leave camp.  
**_Whatever's going on is not innocent. Otherwise who ever has a hold over Annabeth wouldn't need her to leave unnoticed._**  
She waited for her friend to ascend to the top of the slope then followed. When she reached the top she was looking out over the summit of a rise, in front of her trees and undergrowth ran down the hill to a road winding off into the distance. Annabeth was picking her way down the slope making her way towards the road.  
**_Uh-oh, if she gets in a car we're going to be hard pressed to keep up._**

As if her thoughts was some sort of mental cue a pair of headlights cut through the darkness illuminating all before them. Thalia stopped moving and pressed herself as low to the ground as she could whilst still being able to see all that was happening. As she watched Annabeth turned her head toward the light, unconcerned, and smiled as an odd violet Lamborghini roared up the road and screeched to a halt right in front of her. The Aventador's driver door slid up and a figure emerged. This must be the creep who had Annabeth! Thalia drew her weapon and was about to put some silver between the bastard's eyes when he stepped around the bonnet into the illumination of the headlights, and Thalia froze.

There, his Roman cloak rippling in the breeze, stood Luke Castellan.

* * *

_**Now we're getting to the good part! I'll try to get the rest of the chapters up as quickly as I can but working around inordinate amounts of A2 coursework isn't easy.**_

_**Please comment and review. I want to know if you like it and feedback is always helpful!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Still in Denial?

Chapter 9: Still in Denial?

Thalia almost cried out in shock at the sight of the boy that was now standing in the headlights.  
From what Percy had told her she had expected Jacob to look like Luke but **_Whoa_** the likeness was horrifying. The only difference was the fact that this boy was younger than Luke had been; had no scar and his eyes were dark brown instead of pale blue. Despite all her instincts and her vows of maidenhood Thalia found herself being immediately drawn to him. She pinched herself and averted her gaze focusing on Annabeth instead. Thalia knew full well how powerful some children of Aphrodite could be; Piper's charm speak could make an immortal attempt to commit suicide if she told them to. This boy though, he emitted some kind of power like a charm _aura _that made feelings stir inside her. Feelings that she had had for very few people and knew that she certainly _shouldn't_ be having now. She also found though that if she didn't look directly at him for too long then she didn't feel as giddy.

Jacob spoke to Annabeth "Ah Annabeth you're here already? Good our table is in a hour"  
**_Table?_**  
"I know, sorry about yesterday evening but someone was tailing me and I had to hide until I was sure we wouldn't be discovered." Annabeth replied, apparently not in danger at all.  
"Yeah well that makes sense. Couldn't you have made a bit of an effort tonight? It's a joint after all."  
Annabeth looked piqued "I'd hardly call port Jefferson five star, and do you have to sneak out past curfew patrols, nosy cabin mates and an overly attached idiot to come her every night?"  
"No"  
"Right well I do. So if you prefer I could just go back to bed and we'll cancel."  
**_Yes do that!_** Thalia thought **_This is wrong in so many ways just get out of here and I'll drop the asshole with a silver bolt before he can even blink!_**  
But Annabeth gave no indication that she intended to do anything of the sort.  
Instead she just stood there glaring until Jacob said "I'm sorry I just wish we didn't have to do this."  
Then Annabeth looked completely at ease again as if the comment had not been made. The look in her eyes made Thalia sick in the pit of her stomach.  
"Don't worry about it. Give me a little more time and this whole nightmare will be behind us".  
"Right" Roman Luke paused "Shall we go? Otherwise we'll be late and they won't be happy about that".  
Annabeth nodded and moved to the passenger seat of the car whilst Jacob moved out of the illumination and sat back behind the wheel.

Thalia had seconds to react. As the doors on the Lambo slid closed she drew a special bolt from her quiver and fired it at the vehicle. The gel tipped dart, which had been designed specifically to help Hunters catch monsters with access to mortal motor vehicles, flew straight through a gap in the grille at the rear of the car and stuck inside the engine housing. This might have seemed like a stupid thing to do but the gel tip deadened the sound of impact and adhered to whatever surface it hit. Then it would emit a magic based tracker for a few hours that could be seen and followed by the Hunter's wolves. She looked at Midnight who was still crouching next to her and the look her companion gave her said that she knew exactly what Thalia intended.  
**_You know I hate that_**.  
"I'm sorry" she said hauling herself across the she wolf's back "but if we don't we're going to lose them or end up arriving too late."  
Then the vehicle accelerated away down the street with Midnight in Pursuit, instead of racing to catch up they tailed the vehicle at a measured distance so that they wouldn't lose sight of their quarry but so that a casual glance in the wing mirror wouldn't give them away.

As they ran further and further from camp Thalia's trepidation grew, especially when she considered the conversation that Annabeth had had with the Roman earlier. It was clear that the problem involved both of them, she was ninety per cent sure that she knew what the problem was and she was a hundred and ten per cent sure that she didn't want to believe it.

* * *

**_Seaport Diner Port Jefferson; long island_**

**_No. no,no,no!  
The cheating bitch how could she? After everything she and Percy have been through!_**  
Thalia crouched on the in the shadow of the Purple Lambo in Seaport's car park, watching in horror as Jacob and Annabeth ate dinner in the diner together, laughing and chatting as if they'd known each other for years, gazing into each other's eyes. It was thoroughly sickening.  
**_Percy is going to be crushed_** she thought dejectedly **_Annabeth's his whole world. If he finds out he'll be on the suicidal tendencies list until the Styx freezes over._** She slid down the side of the car onto her rear staring across the car park in the opposite direction, unable to bring herself to look at the scene unfolding inside the diner.  
**_Maybe I shouldn't tell him?  
I'll say that she just disappears when she leaves camp and it's impossible to follow.  
No that's a crap excuse.  
Well what then?  
I could just take out Jacob. He's male so with a bit of justification I could free Annabeth and confront her myself. Percy doesn't need to know this_**** happened.  
**The moment the thought crossed her mind she was disgusted with herself. She was a hunter yes but she wasn't a murderer!

She jumped and nearly spilled her quiver all over the tarmac as the door of the diner banged open and Jacob and Annabeth came out still laughing and talking. Thalia didn't wait to get caught instead she jammed down any loose bolts in her quiver and shot across the car park into the cover of an 18 wheeler a few feet away. Sure she wouldn't be seen she looked back to see that Annabeth had apparently dropped something and was crouching to pick it up. The blonde examined the item then glanced around the car park before getting in the Aventador which roared out of the car park and disappeared into the darkness, heading back in the direction of Camp Half-Blood.

**_Cabin 3_**

Despite the fact that the sun still hadn't risen by the time she made it back to Poseidon's cabin Percy wasn't asleep.  
"Hey Thalia" he said sitting up on his bunk as she opened the door "you were quick. Did you find out what kind of trouble Annabeth's in?"  
She didn't answer right away, she didn't trust herself yet. Instead she just nodded sitting wearily on the bunk nearest the door. Percy must have been able to see that she was still stunned because he stood up then and walked over dragging a stool up and sitting in front of her.  
"What is it?" he asked nervous tension growing in his voice "Whatever it is it can't be much worse than Tartaurus right? Hehe" he laughed nervously.  
When she didn't respond he took hold of her shoulders "Thalia are you ok? Did whatever it was attack you?"  
**_Typical Percy _**Thalia thought a sadly **_always so worried about his friends before his personal problems.  
What a fantastic and loyal guy how could Annabeth betray him so easily?  
_**Percy shook her shoulders bringing her back to the cabin "Thalia! Seriously what happened?"  
"It's ok…I'm…I'm ok" she said gently pushing him away "You may want to brace yourself for a shock" too late she realised her poor choice of words.  
Percy flinched "Is now really the time for shock jokes Thalia?"  
"No that's not what I…" she stopped and took a long calming breath "Percy you need to hear this. I just wish it weren't true."

When she finished relaying everything she had seen and heard during the course of the night Percy gave the reaction she'd least expected. He laughed. A proper genuine laugh but also Thalia could hear that it was slightly hysterical. He didn't believe her, or at least he wouldn't accept what she had just said.  
"Wow Thalia" he teased after he stopped laughing long enough to take a breath and speak "Your maidenhood must be impacting even what you remember about relationships, especially the type of people who work together. There's no way Annabeth would date that moron!"  
"Percy…" she tried to speak but Percy overrode her.  
"From what you said it sounded more like a business discussion over a social dinner than a date. They didn't even hold hands?"  
Thalia had to admit that it did seem odd but the evidence was undeniable. She might be out of practice when it came to boys but even she could see what was going on.  
"Percy I know this is hard for you to believe but I know what I saw and what I saw was Annabeth cheating on you with Jacob!"  
"Yeah right Thalia. Next you're going to tell me about the tender moment when they swapped notes and did each other's homework. . . Why are you torturing me?"  
That last part came out differently more like a genuine distraught question rather than a rhetorical one. Thalia's heart clenched at the despair that had crept into Percy's voice. She needed to prove she wasn't hurting him on purpose but her words weren't going to be enough.

"Look" she said carefully "come with me tomorrow you need to see for yourself."  
"Fine" blurted Percy "I'll come with you but only so Annabeth and I can laugh at you when you see how wrong you are."  
Thalia had to resist the urge to punch him right in the middle of his face. Even in the middle of a mental breakdown he could be irritating.  
"Good" she said with feigned calmness "Make an excuse to skip dinner tomorrow then come straight to the Demeter cabin. I'll meet you there.  
"Whatever. Should I bring flowers or a scientific calculator?"  
_WHACK.  
_"OWWW!"

* * *

_**Well now we're getting to the good stuff! I shall endeavour to publish the following chapters as quickly as possible.**_

As always please feel free to comment review and follow. Feedback is the Fanfictioneer's bread and butter! 


	11. Chapter 10: Dirty little plan

Chapter 10: Daughter of Athena's Dirty plan

**_Seaport Diner Car park; earlier than evening_**

Annabeth was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Not only was Jacob far more sophisticated than Percy he was also hugely funny, and not in that vulgar way most boys are either. Her only regret right now that was that she had to get back and get a reasonable amount of sleep so that no one would get suspicious, which they would if she appeared tired. Percy was already sticking his nose into her business and she didn't want anyone else, particularly anyone with any real power or skill tailing her. If she was caught out here it could take some explaining.

As she opened the door to Jacob's car her foot nudged something in the dark which rolled under the car. Annabeth crouched reaching down to pick up the object and her blood ran cold. It was a silver bolt, and that meant one of two things; One, the Hunters were in the area which was impossible. She knew that if a group as important as the Hunters were in the area the camp would have been informed. The second option was that she had been followed. She went into a momentary panic until the Athena part of her demigod brain kicked in telling her to analyse the situation. Calmly she stood sliding the bolt onto the passenger seat as she did so that any watchers wouldn't realise what she'd found. Then she casually glanced around the car park seemingly not looking at anything in particular but in fact her keen eyes watching everywhere for any sign of nosy immortal girls.

She saw nothing but knew that whoever had dropped the bolt couldn't be far off. Already a plan was forming in her mind as she got into the passenger seat and told Jacob to drive. If the Hunter was here to follow her on Percy's orders as she suspected then she had an idea that could kill two monsters with one arrow as it were. She Jacob to take her back to camp. As he drove she told him her plan.  
**_This is wrong _**said the tiny part of her brain that was still loyal to Percy **_how can you even think of doing something so cruel!_**  
Her sane side had a point. What did she think she was doing? For a brief moment she nearly told Jacob to forget about it and that she didn't want to be there. That she didn't really like him and that he should leave her alone. Her head began to throb, pink clouded the edges of her vision and she couldn't think straight. Then her vision cleared and she couldn't remember what she'd been thinking about. Ah well, she had a plan to implement and after it was complete she'd never have to worry about hiding her love for Jacob again.

* * *

**_Camp Half Blood outside Demeter cabin; mid dinner_**

Thalia was just beginning to think that Percy wasn't going to show when he appeared outside the dining pavilion running towards her hiding place. As he drew level with the cabin and stopped to look around for her she dropped out of the sunflowers and landed in front of him. He scrambled backwards in shock and landed on his backside. She couldn't help but crack a smile all the things he'd done and he was surprised by a girl in silver camouflage?  
"Come on Seaweed brain" she helped him up and immediately began to sprint towards the forest.  
"Hold up" Percy gasped when he caught up with her at the treeline "Shouldn't we wait and follow Annabeth."  
"No" Thalia stated "I know where we need to go we'll get there first and wait for them"  
Percy looked unconvinced but nodded and followed her as they made their way silently through tall trees toward the base of the rockslide.

By the time they had scaled the boulders and could see the road dinner was scheduled to end. They'd made quick progress but offhand Thalia thought that she could have gotten here much faster if she'd not had to slow down for Percy who didn't benefit from her heightened senses. Together they scaled a tree a few feet from the road, from which they could see back to the rockslide and a long way off into the distance in either direction, and waited. Thalia drew her silver PSE Tac 15 Crossbow and loaded a bolt just to be safe.  
She didn't really think about it until Percy's eyes widened and he said "Where'd you get _that_? Don't tell me that's standard issue for all Hunters now!"  
She drew the crossbow and checked the sights before flicking the safety catch on and laying it across her lap.  
"No way" she said quietly. Glad to do something other than sit in silence and think about the inevitable heart rending pain this was going to cause her friend.  
"So where'd you get a military grade crossbow then? I've only ever seen one other and that was a broken one in cabin 7's personal weapons store."  
She almost asked him why he'd been going through Apollo's Armoury when he couldn't hit the broad side of a Colchis bull but decided against it.  
"This one was a gift from a Loner in Austin."  
"Loner?" Percy looked annoyed.  
"Yeah. Daughter of Hephaestus, we saved her arms dealership from being ransacked by a group of Cyclopes."  
"How old was she?" Thalia understood why he asked. He was thinking about the oath he had extracted from the Gods at the defeat of Cronus where they'd promised to pay closer attention to their children and claim _all_ of them.  
"She's 24 and before you ask she was claimed by her parent but she left camp of her own accord. I didn't ask for back story, it was none of my business".

Percy looked as if he was about to argue but changed his mind and instead turned his attention back to the weapon.  
"If it wasn't made on Olympus then how come it looks like you bows?"  
"I don't know really" she said truthfully "it started out normal but when I used a hunter arrow in it for the first time it changed. Now I can summon this or my bow and the bolts in my quiver can change to fletched arrows too."  
"That's so awesome. All I've got is a lethal ball point pen."  
Thalia laughed "Yeah the Hunters are like the best family ever and Artemis is a pretty awesome but. . ." she stopped herself.  
"But?"  
She didn't want to answer but his gaze was too difficult to ignore "There are some things I miss about being a regular Mortal Half-Blood."  
"Like what?"  
"Like you guys, sure I was alone in cabin one but I had so many friends and camp half-blood was always a great place to be. I haven't spoken to most of my old friends for nearly six years! Plus it was safe you didn't have to worry about who was going to take first watch every night and sleep with a quiver of arrows right next to you."  
"Your immortal and have complete freedom!"  
"I know and it's fantastic but I miss Chiron's training, the old horse can be long winded sure but that's just endearing. I. . ." she bit off the end of her sentence because she'd almost said something she knew she would regret. She just hoped Percy wouldn't notice.

Apparently he didn't and for once she was grateful that his head was mostly filled with kelp.  
He just nodded and went back to staring off into the distance.  
After a few moments more he said "Thalia I . . ."  
"Shhh!"  
Percy looked insulted "Excuse me? Thalia I just wanted to . . ."  
"Seriously Percy shut up" she whispered urgently. She'd seen a flash of light below the ridge which she knew must be Annabeth. He looked around and saw the light briefly too at which point he shut up very quickly. As they watched Annabeth emerged over the top of the ridge and calmly made her way to the road to wait as she had before. That wasn't right; she wasn't supposed to be here until after lights out. Secretly she'd hoped to ask Percy about everything that had happened since they'd last met at the fall of the giants, hence why they'd left so early. It was the first chance she'd had to catch up on events without her sisters breathing down her neck for even knowing a male.

Thalia tapped Percy and gestured down to road as the purple Lambo appeared in the distance tearing up the road towards where Annabeth stood. It pulled up just as before but instead of getting in she stood waiting. Apparently Jacob wasn't too happy because he yelled something. She yelled back and the rumble of the Lambo's engine Jacob emerged from the vehicle Percy drew his sword and drew himself into a crouch and produced Riptide. Thalia placed her hand firmly on his chest she didn't say anything but she hoped the message was clear:  
"Don't move"  
Annabeth was talking with Jacob now even with her heightened hearing she couldn't tell what was said. Percy looked angry at what he was seeing but not shocked, apparently because the headlights of the car had gone out he couldn't tell who Jacob was. She of course could see perfectly well as with no artificial light in the area the moon lit up everything like a fifty Watt bulb. Annabeth and Jacob were coming back toward them now talking loudly as they came into earshot. Percy must have heard them to because he froze at the words.  
". . . Because I'm tired of hiding this, we'll go back to camp together and anyone who doesn't like it can go jump in the Styx.  
"but what about Percy?"  
"What about him **Jacob**? I don't give a crap."  
**_The way she emphasised his name_** Thalia thought **_it's like she wants _**that **_word heard above the others_**. Then she saw how badly Percy had started shaking. **_That bitch! She's onto us and now she's trying to destroy Percy on purpose._**

Below them said bitch and her 'boyfriend' began to descend the rock slope. Thalia waited for a few seconds longer before vaulting down to the ground. Percy, in his state of shock, was less graceful. He fell out of the tree and landed on his back sword still in hand. The way he'd been flailing she was surprised he hadn't landed on it. He picked himself up and began to run after them but she grabbed his shirt collar and stopped him.  
"Let me go!" he yelled trying to tug himself free.  
She kept a tight hold on his shirt "Percy calm down you might still be right. They haven't done anything particularly intimate yet we should follow but not give ourselves away".  
She didn't believe anything she said but it seemed to calm Percy a little.  
He stopped struggling against her "Ok. Can you let go of me. We're going to lose them. Thalia and Percy made their way back through the forest following the sound of Jacob and Annabeth who were making no attempt to hide their presence anymore which just made Thalia even angrier. She kept her crossbow out and loaded she would never even consider shooting Annabeth and much as she loathed Jacob's very existence she was no murderer. She kept a close eye on Percy though; she had a feeling that if anything happened he would have no such reservations about the Roman. Then they emerged from the treeline but instead of heading for Annabeth's cabin as Thalia had expected they kept heading straight for the light coming for the amphitheatre where the camp fire was still in progress.  
she was petrified that they were going to walk straight into the group gathered around the fire but instead something far worse happened. The Pair stopped just outside the firelight and turned to the Percy and Thalia and Annabeth spoke as if she'd known they were there all along which, Thalia realised, she had.

"Hey guys glad you could make it. We were worried that we'd have to tell you away from everyone else and what would be the fun in that?"  
Percy stepped toward Annabeth, Thalia saw that he wasn't shaking anymore but rather that his entire frame had gone rigid, every muscle tense and straining. Yet when he spoke his voice was deceptively calm.  
"Annabeth what's going on here? Thalia told me what she saw but I don't want to believe it. What are you doing with _him_?"  
He spat the last word with venom unlike any Thalia had ever heard from him before.  
"Isn't it obvious _Perseus?_" Jacob answered "She found a better man, a more reliable one. One who isn't a complete moron!"  
Percy took an angry step forward "No one asked you! I don't even have the right to talk to her much less take her away from me?"  
Annabeth jumped to her new boyfriend's defence "Gods you're self-centred Percy! Take me away from you? I'm leaving you for him. Get it?"  
"No" Percy was clutching his head as if the argument was melting his brain "no. Annabeth this isn't right, you told me Jacob was a creepy stalker."  
"Hardly" she sneered "I've just spent so long around _you _that I forgot what real romance was! Jacob wasn't stalking me he was just being kind. Something you'd fail to understand."  
Thalia couldn't help herself "How dare you! He's the least self-centred person on the planet. He gave up immortality to be with you, he threw himself into Tartaurus for you! If someone did that for me I'd…" she quickly cut herself off again before she said something that would get her in serious trouble.  
"Who asked you?" Annabeth asked "You shouldn't even be helping him I should think Artemis is apocalyptically pissed at you right now".  
Thalia nearly ignored her inhibitions shot her right there.

In the silence that followed they realised that everyone on the pavilion had stopped singing and was looking in their direction. Chiron, who was stood the other side of the fire, began to trot towards them.  
Jacob glanced back and saw him coming, this apparently galvanised him because he suddenly turned to Annabeth and said "Well I guess now it's all out in the open there's no need to wait any longer, How about now?"  
Whatever he meant Annabeth understood she looked about ready to faint with joy. "Absolutely!" turning to Percy, who'd stopped clutching his head and was just staring in horror at them, she said "I told you once Percy, we're over. Stop being a whining bitch and move on."  
Then Annabeth kissed Jacob and all Hades broke loose.


	12. Chapter 11: The beast that killed beauty

Chapter 11: The beast that killed beauty

**_Camp amphitheatre_**

Up until that moment Percy had been trying to ignore everything he had seen and heard. He had wanted to believe that the his girlfriend's interest in him had been purely political, he had searched for any reason other than that she had been cheating on him. He simply couldn't accept the fact that she would betray him like that.

Then Jacob kissed her and he snapped.

It wouldn't be such a big thing; Hazel had kissed him on their quest to Alaska, and he'd kissed Piper when she distracted Porphyrian long enough to stop him and Jacob getting smashed into Demi-god smears, but he'd done so much worrying about Annabeth's safety, only to find that she'd been dating some fucking Venus kid behind his back. He couldn't take it. His worry transformed into a roiling ball of fury unlike anything he'd ever felt. A ball of fury aimed straight at Jacob.

He roared with anger and leaped at the blonde boy who stumbled away from him in shock. He briefly felt Thalia tugging on him trying to hold him back but his anger was such that he tore free easily and charged the soon to be ex-ambassador. He smashed into Jacob with such force that they flew back about fifteen feet into the full light of the campfire, Jacob's body ploughing a trench in the dirt as they went. When they came to rest they were in full view of over a hundred and fifty shocked Greek Demi-gods and a dumbfounded centaur. Percy ignored them all focusing his concentrated hatred on the boy he now had pinned to the ground, riptide at his throat.  
"I'll kill you!" he roared with rage "You've no idea what you've done you bastard. I'll destroy you. I'll follow you to the underworld and kick your soul into Tartaurus!"  
"Oh really?" asked Jacob as if he were discussing something with a friend instead of pinned in the dirt with a Greek Sword at his throat.  
His eyes glanced over Percy's shoulder "You might want to try telling her that"

At his words Annabeth leapt at him grabbing him and trying to pull him off.  
"Get off me you" he tried to shake her off but she wouldn't budge yelling at him to let go off Jacob.  
"I said get off!" he smacked her across the face and she fell away from him. A shocked gasp came from every camper on the amphitheatre. The camp fire erupted at the sudden burst of emotion and changed colours about six times before settling on dark blue.  
He dismissed it and turned his attention back to Jacob.  
"I'm going to gut you, you son of a bitch" Percy hissed.  
Jacob laughed "You coward! Would you not give a Roman the Chance to defend his honour? And his love?"  
Percy nearly stabbed him in the Throat "You don't deserve the chance!"  
"Perseus!" the voice of Chiron got everyone's attention "What is going on here?"  
Percy ignored the question instead grabbed Jacob by the shirt "Get up you scumbag." He hauled him upright and thrust him backwards so that they stood a few feet apart.  
"Well? Are you going to fight me or not?"

"If you insist" Jacob sighed like the prospect of fighting Percy was a distinctly boring one. "A duel of honour then, the first to yield to the other is to back down and never interfere with the other's relationships or seek vengeance against them. Do we have an accord?"  
Percy ground his teeth, first Jacob steals his girlfriend and then he acts like a pillar of virtue!  
_**Honour? What the fuck?**_  
It didn't matter though. No matter what it took, he was going to fight this asshole.  
"Fine" he agreed though he was still fighting the urge to gut the blonde freak "I agree to the terms."  
"Then swear it upon the River Styx."  
"I swear upon the River Styx to abide by the terms".  
Jacob nodded, he tapped the gold signet ring on his right hand and a golden Gladius sprang to form in his grip. The sword was relatively unremarkable for a Demi-god blade; the Gladius was standard issue for all Romans. The weird thing about Jacob's was the hilt. Instead of the standard configuration his had two long prongs protruding from it like a Sai. The prongs however were bronze unlike the rest of the blade. Percy wasn't sure of their purpose but both points were wickedly sharp. Unlike most other Demi-gods he wielded the blade left handed.

Chiron cautiously took a step forward "Percy wait. Think about what you're doing. This is not worth the risk. Relationships can be complicated but that is no reason too . . ."  
"Stay out of this Chiron!" he yelled furiously, not taking his eyes off Jacob "This has nothing to do with you" he didn't have the patience to listen to one of the Centaur's lectures.  
As they stared at each other trying to work out who would make the first move Annabeth tried to reach them again but she was blocked at arrow point by Thalia who had leapt from the shadows and had her crossbow trained on the daughter of Athena. Briefly Percy was amazed that she would support him so openly.  
Then his anger returned as Jacob started taunting him again "What's wrong Percy? Need women to fight your battles for you?" apparently he'd noticed him staring at Thalia.  
"That's it! Come at me you Bastard!" He launched himself at the roman putting all his rage into the strike. Jacob looked shocked by the sudden attack and barley raised his sword in time to block. Percy began raining down blows on the boy each of which was barley deflected off the golden Gladius.  
**_This guy is pathetic_** Percy thought **_I'll defeat him quickly then Annabeth will see that this guy is a total phoney. _**He whirled his sword smashing the gladius out of Jacob's hand and heel kinking him so hard that he flew back and whacked his head on the base of the amphitheatre. He lay there for a few moments until Annabeth yelled at him to get up, then his eyes flew open and Percy stepped back because for a moment they glowed pink, like actually glowed. Then he shook his head and stood picking up his Gladius from where it had fallen. He undid the clasp on his cloak letting it fall to the ground.

"A good try Percy. Now let's do it my way" then Jacob attacked and Percy was nearly skewered instantly. He had been prepared for a Roman assault, lots of stabbing; instead Jacob feigned stabbing under Percy's guard then sidestepped and tried to slash at his side. Percy barley blocked the attack and the pair went into all-out battle mode stabbing, slashing, blocking and generally beating the living crap out of each other. Percy soon found that no matter what he did he couldn't get past Jacob's guard; he was reminded of his fight with Ares years ago on the Santa Monica beach. The guy was seemingly able to predict all his moves before he made them and pull just the right move to block him whilst Percy had to deal with Jacob's ridiculous speed and weird Greeko-Roman fighting style.  
"Your ineptitude is astounding Percy" Jacob mocked as he blocked another strike and sparks flew. "I'm surprised Annabeth stayed with you as long as she did. With skills as poor as these it must be blind luck that has kept you alive for so long."  
The broke then clashed again by now Percy was beginning to grow tired, he had to end this now. If Jacob defeated him then he would lose Annabeth for sure. In desperation Percy attempted a disarming strike, their blades met as he intended but the Sai prongs on Jacobs Gladius locked their blades together. He began to push Jacob's blade down in an attempt to make him drop it, Jacob countered with equal force and the pair were deadlocked neither one willing to give ground to the other because they knew that the first one to do so would surely lose.

"I'll never yield to you!" Percy snarled defiantly "I've been through too much with Annabeth to give up on her. I wouldn't yield to a Giant if it meant losing her!"  
"But she's already left you. Why bother fighting? Even if you defeat me she'll never forgive you. She is lost to you."  
Percy pushed harder and Jacob shifted his position to avoid losing his grip "I don't believe that! You've twisted her mind; she would never do this to me. I'll defeat you, if not to get her back then at least to set her free".  
Jacob had his back to the amphitheatre now, with Percy facing him. This meant that only Percy saw when Jacob's demeanour changed. Suddenly his face was calm as if talking casually with a friend over coffee rather than being in a deadly sword lock with an enemy. His eyes glowed pink again and when he whispered to Percy his voice was strange, layered, and no longer human.  
"Very well Perseus" he said casually "you have proven yourself worthy. You have a love that transcends all of existence".  
"You need be tested no further, I yield."  
The last sentence was uttered loud enough for all on the amphitheatre to hear.

It was at that very second that things went from bad to tragic. As Jacob finished speaking he tried to move and his sword twisted. Percy's blade dropped lower and one of the prongs on Jacobs's sword, the lowest one against which Percy's sword was locked, shattered. With horror Percy saw what was coming a micro-second before it happened. As the prong came away Percy's sword was released, unfortunately he still had all his weight behind it from where he had been maintaining the sword lock. Before either of them could do anything about it Percy's sword shot forward . . . straight into Jacob's chest. Anaklusmos pierced Jacob as though he were wet clay, burying itself right to the hilt in the Roman's flesh. The tip of the blade protruded from the boy's back soaked with blood and they both fell, Percy coming down on top of Jacob. There was a fearful gasp from above him and the camp fire burned black. Percy realised that to everyone on the amphitheatre it would seem as if Percy had murdered and enemy who'd just surrendered.

Percy looked up from Jacob's face to see everyone, even Chiron, staring at him with a mixture of fear and loathing. He unclenched his hand from Riptide's grip and stumbled upright and away from the dying boy whose breaths were now shallow and ragged. Suddenly all the rage that had burned within him was instantly extinguished by an icy torrent of fear that felt like liquid Nitrogen was coursing through his veins.

There was only stunned silence.

Then Annabeth wailed in sorrow and Thalia turned only to gasp in horror at what she beheld. The daughter of Athena took the opportunity to shove the shocked Huntress aside. Percy thought she would run to Jacob's side but instead she drew he dagger and launched herself at _him_. Percy stumbled away and fell backward into the dirt, petrified by the sheer unadulterated hatred that blazed in Annabeth's teary, bloodshot grey eyes. He knew that this was how he would die. Killed by the one woman he had loved and trusted more than any in the world. A woman who was now going to end his life because he'd killed the boy the _she'd_ cheated on him with. He braced himself for the blade of her bronze dagger, he didn't close his eyes. It was just as well because otherwise he wouldn't have believed what happened next.

As Annabeth reached him she was suddenly slammed into by Thalia who sent her flying sideways and left her sprawled in the dirt. The daughter of Zeus crouched next to Percy running her hands across his chest, checking Annabeth hadn't stabbed him.  
"Percy" she said, "Percy you need to get out of here. She's going to kill you."  
"Bitch!" screamed Annabeth from a few feet away. She'd risen and was now stared with blazing fury at Thalia. "How can you care about that murdering bastard?" she pointed to where Jacob lay as camper's swarmed around him. "How can you crouch there and check on him when Jacob is seriously wounded?"  
"Because unlike you I'm loyal to my friends" Thalia yelled back defiantly "he should not be your priority" she also gestured towards Jacob "_he _shouldn't even be here. Percy was your boyfriend and you have no idea how lucky you are that that was the case." Percy barley registered the words but he hadn't expected Thalia to defend him like that. Especially considering what he'd just done.  
Annabeth levelled her dagger at him "Lucky? To have gone out with this self-centred, murdering moron? I suppose I was _lucky _that I got out when I did. I should have just left him in Tartarus!"

What she said cut Percy right to his soul.  
She didn't need that blade.  
She was killing him with her words.

Thalia drew her wicked hunting knife and stood to face her.  
"You'll pay for that Annabeth. Percy RUN!"  
He didn't. He could only watch numbly as Thalia rushed Annabeth and they clashed, dagger on knife, in a fight just as fierce as his and Jacob's. Only it didn't last nearly as long. The pair clashed exchanging a few blows before pulling apart. Then they came together again and Annabeth ducked Thalia's strike and tried to swipe at her legs. Thalia leaped over the blade, launching herself high into the air coming down behind Annabeth. The daughter of Athena didn't even have time to turn before the Huntress grabbed her from behind and pressed her hunting knife to her throat.  
"Drop the dagger Annabeth" Thalia told her.  
"_Erre es korakas_ bitch!"  
Thalia dug her knife deeper "DROP IT!"

Annabeth did so and Thalia released her, kicking her in the back as she did so that the blonde girl fell on her face in the dirt again. Percy watched it all unfold without so much as blinking. Then Thalia was hauling him upright and pulling him away from the campfire. The last thing Percy saw before turning away completely and racing after her was Jacob being lifted on a stretcher and carried away and Annabeth kneeling in the dirt crying whilst camper came over and tried to comfort her.

Then he and Thalia ran.

* * *

** Well my friends there you have it. Only one or two more chapters to go now!**

**I'll be honest i'm not as sure of this one as some of the previous chapters, if you have any suggestions on how to improve feedback as ever is wanted and appreciated.  
I shall endeavour to finish the final chapters as quickly as I can.**

**Athena's wisdom to you.**

**Athena'sPride95**


	13. Chapter 12: Gold dust, and Echoes

Chapter 12: Gold dust, and Echoes

**_Cabin 3; 2 minutes post amphitheatre incident _**

When Thalia crashed through the door of cabin 3 Percy didn't even bother turning the lights on. He simply stumbled past her and sank onto his bunk where he began to sob uncontrollably.  
After a minute of very un-heroic blubbing he said "I can't stay here." He looked up at Thalia "If I do I'll either be driven into exile anyway, punished by the Gods and hated for the rest of my life or, more likely killed by the other campers. I'll have to leave".  
Thalia's eyes widened in alarm "Whoa calm down Percy. Think about this for a second. Where would you even go?"  
Percy laughed bitterly "No idea, probably to my mum's, if she'll even still have me after Chiron undoubtedly informs her that I'm now a notorious murderer."  
Thalia sat next to him on the bunk gazing at him intently "I don't believe you're a murderer Percy. Not for one second."  
"Why not didn't you see what happened?"  
"No as a matter of fact I didn't my back was to you the whole time because I was trying to keep Annabeth from leaping in and gutting you in the middle of your fight".

"Right. Sorry" Percy suddenly felt flushed with embarrassment. Yet again, of all people he hadn't thought Thalia would be the one to leap to his aid.  
"It's ok. Tell me what happened." She said it with such tenderness that Percy felt like she were a mother and he was the child who'd broken something and was afraid of getting into trouble. He certainly didn't feel 18.  
**_Stupid comparison_** he observed internally.**_  
Shut up and tell her _**he berated himself mentally.  
So he did.  
He told her what had happened in the last few seconds of the duel from the moment Jacob's demeanour had changed, to when his gladius' prong had shattered and Percy had accidently run him through with Riptide.  
"I don't know what it means" Thalia said finally "but it _sounds_ like the entire time Jacob was toying with you. Apparently he didn't think you were worthy of Annabeth and wanted to test you."  
"If you ask me the sick git got what he deserved" she added.  
It didn't make Percy feel any better "The other campers won't see it that way though will they? The Roman's certainly won't and our relationship with them is still tentative enough as it is. I'll be lucky if I don't start another war."

"I doubt that it'll be as bad as that" Thalia tried to reassure him but the tone of her voice told Percy she didn't really believe it.  
"Whatever the case" Percy continued "I still can't stay here".  
Without waiting for a response he pulled a rucksack out from under his bed and loaded it with essentials. Spare clothes, ambrosia and nectar or what little of it he had, $500 of mortal money and 200 golden Drachmas which had been hoarding since he'd won it on . Riptide had of course long since returned to his pocket even though when he'd last seen it it had been embedded in Jacob's chest.  
As he did so Thalia watched him, he couldn't tell what she was thinking, and the look in her eyes was unreadable.  
When he finished he swayed suddenly and his legs buckled. He would have fallen and cracked his head on the bed frame had Thalia not caught him, she hauled him over to the bunk and lay him out on the bed staring into his eyes the entire time.  
"You are exhausted Percy, rest for a few minutes then we'll go"  
He tried to get up "are you serious?" he asked woozily "you can't seriously expect me to sleep right now. The entire camp will probably be hammering on that door in a matter of minutes."  
"Then I'll keep watch" she said moving to the door and slamming the heavy bolt across. She walked back and sat on the bunk near his head. She caressed his face gently, flicking a string of his hair out of his face "Percy I am so sorry". Percy was suddenly afraid again. Those words, the look on Thalia's face, her tone of voice, it was exactly the same as in the dream he'd had so long ago.

"Thalia, there's something I need to. . ."  
She planted a hand firmly on his chest and pushed him down into the sheets.  
"It can wait" she whispered "right now you need to rest".  
He wanted to argue but it was a struggle just to keep his eyes open.  
"No, no this is important"  
She smiled at him with a tenderness that didn't go with the dark makeup and black leather.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be here when you wake up"  
Percy tried desperately to stay awake but the fatigue finally got through to his brain and he passed out.

* * *

**_?_**

Blackness surrounded Percy.  
It wasn't a dreamless sleep, he could move and feel but there was nothing to see.  
"Hello?" he called.  
"_Hello"_ replied his echo. Suddenly Percy's claustrophobia kicked in. He was reminded of Tartarus, the blackness and the sense that all around him malevolent evil was creeping in. Yet nothing happened. No hellhounds charged out of the darkness, no angry immortals started trying to tear him apart. In fact nothing happened for so long Percy wondered if he'd died and this was his eternal punishment.

Total solitude.

Alone in the dark forever.

Then he heard a faint whisper. His hand flew to his pocket and was more than a bit surprised to find Riptide there. He drew the sword hoping the blade would illuminate whatever had made the sound, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. Nothing. Then the whisper came again only this time it was a laugh. A laugh he recognised. A laugh that terrified him so much that he tried to shut it out and wake up, but nothing happened.  
"Come now Perseus" chided a voice "when was the last time we had a friendly chat? Oh that's right just before you let Luke blast me to ashes!"

"Cronus" Percy growled "you'd think after the second time even a stubborn moron like you'd take the hint". He looked around for the Lord of Time but saw nothing in the light of his blade but save only particles of dust "Do yourself a favour and stay ashes. Angry or not you're not getting me to help your sorry ass"  
"Oh really?" Cronus' disembodied voice asked "Tell me Perseus Jackson how much more suffering are you willing to put up with before you realise Luke was right?"  
"Don't try that. Luke turned out to be just as much of a Hero as anyone else. In fact as you so clearly stated _he _was the one who blasted you back to Tartarus anyway."  
"But surely now you see that he was right? Someone is dying, you are branded a murderer, your precious girlfriend despises you and you can be sure that none of the gods will offer any sympathy. Much less mercy"  
Percy conceded that Cronus had a point, there was nothing left for him here.  
**_Pull yourself together. This is Cronus for Poseidon's sake! He's just manipulating you like he did everyone else.  
_**Percy shook himself like a dog shaking off water, trying to clear his mind.  
"Stop messing with my head! I'll tell them what happened, if Thalia believed me then…"  
"Ah yes Thalia" Cronus interrupted mournfully. He sounded as if he were speaking at a funeral "I wouldn't count on much support from her, not anymore"  
Percy suddenly felt cold, like he was turning into one of the snow Goddess Kihone's ice sculptures.  
"What did you do to her?" he demanded.  
"I?" Cronus sounded genuinely incredulous "what could I do to her when I'm little more than a plume of immortal dust?"  
"I don't know but if you've laid so much as one vile particle on her you're gonna wish you could die".

The voice of Cronus sighed heavily like a teacher trying to explain something to a particularly dense student.  
"I can no longer influence things in the physical world. My lack of physical form ensures that. A form that alas I may never have again, but I can still influence the world of dreams and the unconscious. I see all. You can thank the Gods for her fate."  
"I don't believe a word of it." Percy insisted  
"Still need convincing eh? Very well let me show you the cause of your suffering."  
Gold dust shimmered into visibility around him, swirling around his body. Instinctively he threw up his hand to shield himself. When nothing happened he lowered his hand again. Before him was mount Olympus, only it looked as if it were being viewed through an iris message and the entire scene was permeated with a gold haze. Then suddenly the screen shot towards him and he passed through it.

He was on mount Olympus, inside one of the Palaces and was surrounded by a golden aura. He swatted at the dust, trying to get rid of it until Cronus' voice came again.  
"Stop that! It's hard enough to anchor you as it is without you breaking my concentration" the Titan lord sounded irritated. It sounded almost comical from his deep raspy voice.  
Percy heard giggling and turned to see Aphrodite sat at her makeup table gazing intently at something in her mirror. The goddess didn't seem aware of his presence as he approached, moving closer and closer until he was standing directly behind her. Peeking over her shoulder his heart nearly stopped when he saw himself and Thalia sat in a tree together as Jacob and Annabeth talked next to a car nearby. It was the scene from just a few minutes ago.  
Apparently still unaware of Percy's presence but not talking to anyone in particular Aphrodite spoke "Oh Aphrodite you sly Minx you've done it again" She re-applied her lipstick as Annabeth began to lead Jacob back to camp with Percy and Thalia in pursuit "Love can be so much fun especially when it's tragic, and I always loved a bit of drama"  
Percy was horror struck. Aphrodite had caused his suffering?  
He remembered the conversation she'd had with him in the back of her limo in Nevada so long ago _"I'm not going to let this be easy and boring for you. No, I have some wonderful surprises in store. Anguish. Indecision."_

He had thought that that problem had long passed since Luke died, Rachael had become the Oracle and he'd turned down Reyna. Apparently the goddess didn't think so. He was too much _fun _to leave alone. Percy felt the rage rise inside him again. Then he turned and he burned even hotter to see his now second least favourite God, Ares, approaching. The War God didn't see him either and instead marched straight up to his Godly girlfriend.  
**_Another cheating backstabber_** Percy thought **_I'm starting to think that Artemis and the Hunters might actually have a point. _**  
"Hey babe" grunted the war God "You look like you're having fun. Anything that would interest me?"  
Aphrodite whispered something and Ares squinted more closely at the mirror, at least he would have squinted if he'd actually had eyes. Instead he just leaned in closer, his eyebrow's furrowing, watching Percy's life unravel. He began to smile cruelly "It's about time someone beat that punk down to size. I was gonna do it myself but your way seems far more fun."  
Aphrodite suddenly looked concerned "I was worried I wouldn't be able to control the situation. It's been eons since I attempted something as intricate as this."  
"Don't worry about it. Anything that happens, I'll cover for you."

The image began to fade to black again and the last image Percy had was him launching himself at Jacob and tackling him into the firelight. Aphrodite lurched back in her chair and the palace faded out of existence.  
"Now do you see?" Cronus asked "The gods toy with your lives for their own amusement and care nothing for how it affects you. The People of this world are cruel and stupid and when humans come into conflict the gods do nothing to intervene. War, terrorism, starvation the Gods could ensure that it never happens but they don't. They see it as a source of entertainment."  
Percy realised that he was right. From the very day he'd learned his was a Demi-god he'd been attacked, insulted, cursed, kidnapped, toyed with and laughed at by the Gods he'd had fought so hard for, and lost so much to save.  
"So? What is your decision? I can give you the revenge you so want to have, and a life you never even knew you could. Join me, let me guide you and we will finally de throne the gods!"  
Percy briefly considered what he had learned "Cronus I don't give a shit about any of this. I don't give a shit about you or what you want out of this. I don't give a shit about the world. I just want Aphrodite and Ares"  
"Simple enough" Cronus said coolly "So, what is you answer?"

A strange sadistic joy began to slowly overtake Percy. He wanted to hurt the Gods and anyone who supported them. He wanted to bring down Olympus just like Luke had. A grim smile crossed his face then froze. Perhaps his moral decency was still clinging on.  
"I can't just betray everyone I've ever known"  
"Why not? Haven't they already betrayed you?"  
"I'd have nothing left and I can't take on any god alone and expect to win"  
"Fear not my young Protégé, I will guide you".

"Protégé? You're quick to make assumptions. At what point did I agree to this?"  
The golden light began to fade until Percy was left in total blackness again "You had better decide fast hero. It would appear you have company."

* * *

**There it is readers, the penultimate chapter!  
The final one is already being written and I will upload soon. Hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. I made a concerted effort with this, as I wanted my first fiction to leave a good and lasting impression.**

**As always please comment and review!**

**Athena's Wisdom to you.**

**Athena'sPride95**


	14. Chapter 13: Freedom in Exile

**Well here it is the final chapter!  
The plan is already under way for book two but reviews will determine whether it gets written and posted or not. So please if you've enjoyed this read & review!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Freedom in exile

**_The waking world; cabin 3_**

Percy woke suddenly to see what Cronus had been talking about. Light was filtering under the door of his cabin and an insistent hammering told him that a large group of someone's were outside, and they wanted him. He stood cautiously and picked up his backpack from next to his bed, whatever happened next he wouldn't be coming back to cabin 3.

He hadn't taken two steps before his foot nudged against something in the dark which rolled away from him. He darted out a hand and snatched it up before it rolled out of reach. At first he thought it was an old coke can he'd left lying around, then it caught the moonlight coming through the camp window and his heart stalled. It was a mace canister. Instantly he remembered Cronus' warning _"Ah yes Thalia, I wouldn't count on much support from her, not anymore"_ his hands started to shake.  
Thalia was nowhere to be seen. Percy glanced desperately around ignoring the continued hammering and raised voices from outside. Then he spotted something. In a patch of moonlight that shone through a new hole in the cabin roof something silver glistened.

Trembling Percy stepped forward and bent down to pick it up. He stood holding Aegis, Thalia's prized silver bracelet and a gift from Zeus. Percy knew in that moment that the gods would pay. Thalia would _never _willingly leave Aegis behind which meant only one thing. Not only had the Gods taken away everything he'd ever cared about but now Artemis, because it must have been her, had destroyed the one Person who still cared about him. Tears welled again in Percy's eyes and he clutched the bracelet mournfully.  
"Open up you murderer!" demanded a voice from outside.  
Annabeth. "It's time to pay for your crimes!"  
At the sound of her voice a dark anger suffused Percy blotting out his moral reservations. He was reminded of her betrayal and with it came an absolute certainty for his new path. He was getting out of this camp, getting out of long island and then he was going to destroy Ares and Aphrodite for what they had done. If Olympus and it followers had to be destroyed in the process, what of it? He slipped the mace canister into his backpack with what little else he had and, still clutching Aegis in his right hand moved to the door.

Eyes straight ahead he unbolted the door. He squashed down the fear that as soon as the door opened they'd all pounce on him with numerous sharp implements. Then the door was open and he was looking directly into the face of a deranged teary eyed ex-girlfriend and thirty plus campers, mostly from the Ares, Apollo, nemesis and Hephaestus cabins. Leo wasn't there and surprisingly there were no Athena campers there in support of their sister.  
"Your time's up" she said with barely restrained emotion "Chiron wants you brought into custody to await trial for the attempted murder of a Roman ambassador on Greek soil."  
She closed her eyes at the statement as if she couldn't bare to think about it or look at him.  
"Personally I think you don't even deserve a trial. They're not even sure if he'll make it" She opened her eyes and the anguish she showed for the dying Roman made Percy sick.  
"We should gut you right here!"  
Percy kept his voice icily calm as he spoke "Why don't you just do it then? You've already taken everything else." The tone I which he spoke made several of the campers behind Annabeth shift uncomfortably. Indeed the tone of his voice surprised him slightly, dark, heartless and not at all like him. Good. If they were wary of him they'd think twice about attacking, and the tug in the pit of his stomach informed him of the progress he was making.  
Only two campers were unaffected by his uncharacteristic response. One was Annabeth the other was Clarisse.  
"Don't tempt me Jackson" she levelled her electric spear in his direction "As much as you pissed me off in the past I was starting to think you were alright, but now I should skewer you like the coward you are!"  
"I thought the children of Ares loved war and killing?" he asked sarcastically.  
Clarisse's face turned the colour of a beetroot "Even we have our honour we would never murder an enemy who has surrendered"  
Annabeth drew her dagger "Enough stalling" she growled "Time to face justice coward. Face the punishment you deserve for murdering a man who was ten times what you could have ever been."

That last sentence did it. Percy looked away, unable to stand the sight of her anymore. Everything that had happened coalesced in his mind then, and the dark rage returned. When he turned back to glare at the assembled group it clearly showed as almost all of the assembled mob including Clarisse suddenly scrambled backwards. Annabeth took a shocked step back, then suddenly looked confused as if she wasn't sure what was happening. Despite her surprised look she kept within striking distance.  
"Oh she's got her hooks in you deep hasn't she my _wise girl_?" he spat the last two words like an insult. He pulled Riptide from his pocket, popping the cap with his thumb it rolled to Annabeth's feet and the sword grew at his side. All of what Cronus had told him came back again, fuelling his passion.  
"He was right, he was right and I didn't see it before" he realised he was thinking aloud but didn't bother to hide it. "there's no doubt…"  
he shut his eyes again, thinking of the way Thalia had helped him right before he'd passed out. "She didn't deserve it" He felt a solitary salty tear creep from under his eyelid.  
He clutched the bracelet tighter and for the first time the other campers noticed he was holding it. If anything this seemed to terrify them even more because he heard exclamations of shock, he could imagine there faces.

He snapped his eyes open again "Well then they deserve everything they get!" he yelled. The other campers took this a queue to get out of the way. Fast. A smart move as it turned out because he dropped into a crouch and the concentrated sphere of water he had been holding in suspension behind him flew over his head and smashed Annabeth in the chest. She flew backwards some 30 feet somersaulting over the heads of the shocked campers and landing soaked and spluttering in the grass. Not wanting to give the group a chance to cut him off he sprang into action. He launched himself from the Porch straight into the crowd that blocked his path. He held nothing back as he smashed aside their defences shattering weapon and shield, slashing at campers and breaking more than a few limbs. Actually to say he held nothing back was untrue. He held _almost_ nothing back. Perhaps restrained by the tiniest part of him that wasn't in grief fuelled frenzy he didn't deliver a killing blow to any of his ex-camp mates.

Then he was through and charging across the commons area, campers emerged from cabins in an assortment of pyjamas and armour brandishing their weapons as he passed them. He glanced back to see Annabeth stumble to her feet and begin barking orders. Even from this distance he heard her screech "Apollo archers take him down. Aim for the small of the back!"  
Immediately Percy had to roll to the right to avoid getting shish-kebabed by a volley of arrows that flew past him and buried themselves in the dirt a little way ahead. He bolted past the Hermes cabin, rolling between Connor and Travis Stoll who swung at him with their swords and nearly cut each other's legs off. Then he passed the Hades cabin, and wasn't surprised to see Nico di Angelo leaning against one of the cabin's black obsidian columns, but the boy made no effort to try and stop him. His wicked black sword was stuck in the dirt next to him and he studied Percy as he ran past. What briefly caught Percy off guard was that Nico didn't seem angry or even surprised.  
**_What was that in his eyes?  
Sorrow?  
Pity?_**  
he didn't dwell on it for long though because he charged out of the flat commons area and began his uphill climb towards Thalia's pine atop Half-Blood Hill.

**_Thalia's pine. . .  
_**Thought made him stumble, grief momentarily supplanting rage. His heart stalled at it like a petrol engine filled with diesel. Then he picked himself up and carried on running, ducking between buildings and foliage hoping to make his pursuer's lose sight of him. Apparently it worked because he ducked behind a tree and looked back to see campers milling around in confusion and Annabeth apparently yelling at Nico.  
She was probably screaming in his face "Where is he?"  
Percy watched incredulously as Nico gave a shrug which said all too clearly "Where's who?"  
Then the son of Hades plucked up his sword from the dirt where it was impaled turned and disappeared back into cabin 13. Percy didn't move for a few seconds considering the implications of what he had just witnessed. Why hadn't the Son of Hades ratted him out? Was it possible that there was one other person who didn't think he was a murderer?  
He didn't get any longer though. One of the Apollo campers at the edge of the green shouted, gesturing then levelled a bow in Percy's direction. He flinched as an arrow thunked into the tree inches from his head, although even if it had hit him it wouldn't have done any damage. The curse of Achilles saw to that. Still he scrambled backwards and began running up the hill as the group gave chase again.

By the time he reached the big house they'd lost sight of him again. Near the bottom of the hill he could see that almost all the campers were looking for him now, splitting off into groups. One made its way towards the forest in case he tried to escape into the trees. The other larger group with Annabeth at its head began to scale Half-Blood Hill to prevent him from leaving that way. He was slumped against the wall catching his breath when he heard the clop of hooves on wood and froze. Chiron rounded the corner of the porch bow drawn, when he saw Percy he lowered his bow but kept the arrow knocked.  
"Perseus what have you done?" the sadness in his voice almost made Percy turn himself in.  
Instead he opted to do what Thalia had suggested and try to explain what had happened. As he opened his mouth though yelling erupted from a little way off. The group of campers making their way up the hill changed course and made straight for him. Chiron looked over but made no move to stop them nor did he try to restrain Percy instead he just stared silently, sadly, down at him waiting to see what he would do.

**_What else can I do?_** Thought Percy hopelessly.  
**_We could kill them all now_** his suddenly dominant dark self suggested.  
**_No!_** **_Screw Cronus_** his remaining moral fibre pleaded **_surrender and submit to a trial. You can explain what happened there. Tell them it was an accident!  
Oh yeah and what good would it do? _**asked dark Percy **_Even if they did acquit you. Which, _****by the way, ****_they won't. What's left here? You'll never be forgiven, kill them.  
No, surrender!  
_**The mental sparring made his head throb, instead he opted for a compromise; run. He pushed himself up gave Chiron one last look then vaulted over the rail and sprinted the rest of the way up Half-Blood hill with what was now 80 campers and a centaur in pursuit. He was worried briefly that Peleus might try to intercept him, but the dragon wouldn't attack unless Percy went after the fleece. At the noise of a group of blood thirsty campers roaring up the hill the dragon raised its head growled at Percy in annoyance then yawned comically and curled up again. Percy dove as another wave of arrows shot towards him. He rolled and came up standing outside the boundary line.

He ran a few step before he realised that the sounds of pursuit had died, no clanking of armour, no arrows trying to bore into his back and send him to Tartarus the hard way. Half way to the road he turned and looked back. At the top of the hill framed in moon and torchlight were the members of camp Half-Blood staring down at him. Chiron's arm was raised, fingers curled into a fist apparently _he_ had stopped the pursuit. Maybe he didn't want to risk his charge's safeties beyond camp boundaries, maybe he thought Percy wasn't worth chasing or perhaps he just thought that without the protection of camp Percy was as good as monster chow. Whatever the case they didn't come down the hill after him and he stood watching as the crowd of campers began to disperse, after about two minutes only three figures remained atop the rise; Annabeth, Clarisse and Chiron.

Clarisse, ever subtle, glared down at Percy for a few moments longer then pointedly spat on the ground outside the property line and turned away without a word. Annabeth continued to stare but she now looked confused rather than angry. She sheathed her dagger and looked at Percy for a few moments longer, then apparently got a migraine and gripped her head turning away from him. Finally Chiron, who had his bow still in his hand finally slipped it over his back and began to turn away as well. Midway through the turn he stopped and looked back at the disgraced Demi-god one last time, and briefly Percy thought that he might want him back. Then his former mentor shook his head sadly and turned away, the last thing to disappear was the centaurs white tail.

Then Percy was alone. Still staring up the hill at Thalia's tree, the last girl on Earth who'd cared. He turned away, heading out into the world of monsters and men to begin alone a new campaign against the injustice of Olympus.

* * *

**There we are beloved readers, SoaH book one is at an end.  
If you enjoyed my first Fanfic and want more please read & review. All feedback is appreciated both positive and constructive.**

* * *

**On a side note whilst planning for SoaH book two ****_is _****now underway. I may take on another project just so that you have more content. These ideas might be horrible but if you like the sound of any of them Please let me know along with your review. Which ever get's the most likes is the one I will write:**

**_Second Generation (Concept title by the way);_**** Percy Jackson vampire fanfic but not AU. Empusii!**

**_Percy-107:_**** Halo/PJO crossover: What if Percy and his friends were from the future and camp half-blood were a SPARTAN training facility?**

**_Shift_****: PJO/many many others crossover; Leo's latest creation goes horribly wrong trapping Percy, Annabeth and friends in a digital realm that makes virtual situations dangerously real! Some universes that** _MAY_** be included; Skyrim, mass effect, Halo (Again? Yes I'm a fan), Doctor who, Fallout 3 and so on (THIS ONE IS MASSIVE AND MAT TAKE A WHILE)**

**Or if you have any other ideas that you'd like me to take a shot at let me know.**

**Athena's Wisdom to you.**

**Athena'sPride95**


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: PLEASE READ!

*****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ & LEAVE A COMMENT!******

**Greetings Demi-gods and mortal's all!**

I didn't really know where else to post this so I thought that, due to the significance of it, I'd add an author's note here. I love getting reviews and ideas on how to improve but if you could please leave a quick note with them on which one of these you would most like to see I would be most grateful:

** These ideas might be horrible but if you like the sound of any of them Please let me know along with your review. Which ever receives the most attention is the one I will write:**

**_Second Generation (Concept title by the way);_**** Percy Jackson vampire fanfic but not AU. Empusii!**

**_Percy-107:_**** Halo/PJO crossover: What if Percy and his friends were from the 2552 and camp half-blood were a SPARTAN training facility?**

**_Shift_****: PJO/many many others crossover; Leo's latest creation goes horribly wrong trapping Percy, Annabeth and friends in a digital realm that makes virtual situations dangerously real! Some universes that** _MAY_** be included; Skyrim, mass effect, Halo (Again? Yes I'm a fan), Doctor who, Fallout 3 and so on (THIS ONE IS MASSIVE AND MAT TAKE A WHILE)**

**Or if you have any other ideas that you'd like me to take a shot at let me know.**

**Athena's Wisdom to you.**

**Athena'sPride95**

**Please help me out guys I really wish to know which people want to see most (along with book two obviously).**


End file.
